Dark Wind, Violet Lightning
by Archsage Soren
Summary: Takes place in FE9. Mostly Soren centric. Starts a tad after chapter 9, i.e. Greil is dead. Some humor at times, many pairings. My first FE story, hope you like it. DON'T flame me saying Soren and Ike are supposed to be together, I despise the pairing...
1. Food and an Ambush

Dark Wind, Violet Lightning

Chapter 1: Food and an Ambush

"Speech"_Thought _(0) notes at end of story "_Yelling, Emphasis,"  
_

(actions in pre/post chapter)

Edit V 1.8.2: Changed Soren's constant "Emo" references, since he isn't all that Emo. I'll let it show up a TINY bit though, but only enough to be a joke like it was meant to be... More spelling revision, grammar, the works. Altered my notes a bit from the original version, notably about my DN poll which is closed. Even more altering than before, mostly Human is human, Laguz is laguz. All that good stuff and whatnot.

Version 1.5 Edited for Spelling Errors and chapter and Daein are most notable changes, previously being Shinin and Dain. If Soren and Ilyana seem OC, I am only writing them as I saw them in 9 and 10, I saw Ilyana as more than a garbage disposal, and Soren as more than an Asshole with no emotions except anger. If anyone else seems OC, it is because of the same thing, that is how I pictured them from playing. Witcher Co reminded me about Chapter 9, I forgot to include it! From now on assume 9 happened as well, Marcia was recruited, and she was just out looking for supplies that whole time. She will appear in my second chapter, and we will assume Rolf and Mist have been in there first battle already.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/

Archsage Soren: Hello, beloved readers, and even more beloved fans. I am back again, this time with a new story for Fire Emblem 9. Why, you ask? Did you even pay attention to my pen name? It should tell you why! Soren is a pwner, so to speak, and is from FE9/10. He deserves his own story from me! Also, I had the guidebook for 9 and not 10 when I started, so I started with 9. I now own both and will likely make a FE10 sequel to this story when finished.

Ike: Thank god! At first when I got the call I was afraid another crazy fan girl was going to write an Ike/Soren story! I know you wouldn't ever do that, so I am pretty safe.

Archsage Soren: Yeah… But who knows who you will be paired with! Mwahaha! However, before you go on reading, I will tell you who Soren is paired with this time around, the never-full mage Ilyana! Some people don't prefer that pairing, that's fine. Stick around anyways, that won't be the only pairing when it is all said and done… I think they will all be Hetero pairings, unless Heather finds herself a girlfriend and I bring her in or get to FE10. Seriously, don't try to tell me Heather is straight, if you recruited her, you would know her preferences by the end of the chapter you recruited her. I really hope you enjoy, this will most likely be slower to update than Death Wing. Read Death Wing if you like Gundam Wing and Death Note, I beg you!

Ilyana: Shut up already! I'm hungry; write me some food, now. (Charges up Arcthunder from FE10.)

Archsage Soren: Okay, on to the writing. Soren, disclaimer if you please…

Soren: This is a fanfiction, if you don't understand that that statement, as well as the need for a disclaimer, proves he owns nothing then you are retarded or similarly ill in the head! Get it through your skulls, people. If he owned it, I would have better supports with the good looking girls, and obviously support with Ilyana…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oof, watch where you're going, Oscar! Oh wait, you can't because you _Never_ _Open_ your _Eyes_!" Soren raged as Oscar knocked him over. "This is the fourth time today, Oscar, you're making me livid!"

"I'm sorry, and my eyes _are_ open, I just have to squint because my eyesight is horrid. If you would get your nose out of your book for two seconds then maybe the one with _Beter Eyes_ could avoid the other, understand?" Oscar roared back. Normally he wasn't so mean, but, Oscar's eyes are a sore subject to touch upon.

"Break it up you two, killing each other is _no__t_ going to help us, especially after losing Greil!" Ike intervened. Little did he know, Oscar had pulled out a steel lance, and Soren had a custom wind spell made just in case Oscar ran into him again, which was meant to _Really _hurt. He called it "Wrath of Gales."

"Oscar, when will we be eating, I…can't wait much longer… I need food," Ilyana moaned.

Soren sighed in annoyance. "Since we keep…running into each other, Oscar has been too busy to remember to cook. I can't believe I am doing this, but I just got a lot of money off of a dead soldier the battle we rescued you. We can go sample the sub-hu..I mean laguz… cuisine. However, it must be an all-you-can-eat place, I won't let your hunger bankrupt me or the army."

"Thank you, Soren, you are really nice!" Ilyana thanked him, and then rushed forward and hugged the Antisocial tactician.

"Um… The affection is nice and all, but I do require air to live," Soren complained as his face started changing colors.

"I'm sorry, Soren, I guess I just don't know my own strength," She apologized. _I'll have to remember this one, Soren. He feeds me just like Oscar!_ Ilyana thought happily.

"Yes well, Ike, I'm off with Ilyana to eat. At least tomorrow we will be in the palace, and will get fed for free," Soren stated. He brought a _Huge_ bag of gold and "Wrath of Gales" with him. Ilyana brought both her tomes, as well as the new custom one that she was given by Daniel. It was really strong, and called "Mind Crush". (1)

"Finally Soren, you're getting a date. Impressive, for an Emo bookworm at least." Shinon insulted, grinning.

Soren stormed out, Ilyana right behind him. _It isn't like I am on a date or anything. _Soren thought. _Though she isn't too bad to __look at, but I know why I can't have relations, and she just seems to be a human garbage disposal._

As they walked through the forest to the nearby town, Soren heard a whooshing sound, followed by a thud. He turned around to see Ilyana with an arrow in her arm, passed out cold on the ground. He looked around frantically, searching for the enemy. Then he spotted him, a lone archer up in the trees. With a quick incantation of "Wrath of Gales", the whole tree was uprooted and felled. Underneath the remains was the archer, crushed to death.

_What do I do now? Ilyana is injured and passed out, and there may be more enemies nearby. I guess I will have to tend to her wounds myself and take her to town. _

Soren assessed the wound real quick. It was to the upper arm, and needed removed. Carefully, he did just that. That was when he realized that to get to the wound and apply a vulnerary, he would have to remove her shirt. Luckily (Or unluckily) for him, she was apparently missing her bra. That was great for ogling, crappy for explaining later. As he was distracted by the whole "I shouldn't do this/ What if I never get another chance" ideas in his mind, he saw something peculiar a few inches below the breasts. It was a brand!

After staring at the mark a few seconds, he came back to his senses and finally tended to the wound. Then he tore some fabric off his backup cape and used it as bandage. Soren carries it as a backup cape, of course, but also for moments like these, minus the topless women part. Then he put her shirt back on and continued to the town.

Soren was fortunate, the rest of the trip was enemy free, and the scenery was quite nice. That didn't mean Soren wasn't looking for them, though. Where there are scouts there are armies, just as smoke signifies fire. This abscence of opposition must have been a blessing from Ashera herself. Carrying Ilyana, however, was good and bad. In one hand, he was carrying a good looking girl. On the other hand, she was heavy compared to what he normally carried, and he was pretty weak. She also slowed him down a lot.

Finally, he entered the village with Ilyana in his arms bridal style; he couldn't lift her any other way. That was when she woke up.

"What are you doing? What happened? Why does my arm hurt so badly? Where are we? What is going on?" Ilyana started screaming

"Please, be quiet!" Soren shushed, and put her down. "You were shot by a lone archer of Daein, probably a scout. I took care of him. You are now safe, we are at our planned destination, and I was carrying you that way because you passed out and I couldn't carry you any other way. I tended to your wound, too." Soren explained all at once.

"Oh, you didn't do anything… naughty… while I was unconscious did you?" Ilyana asked, looking a bit like a kicked puppy.

"I had to remove your shirt to fully tend to your wound. Other than that, I was a perfect gentleman," Soren admitted. After he said that, she blushed a deep red. Apparently, she remembered her lack of a bra that day. Then she looked really scared.

"You didn't see anything... odd, did you? Not that anything would be there," She started rambling.

"I saw a similar symbol to the one hidden by my bangs," Soren told her, and showed her his branded mark to prove his point. "Am I to assume you are ALSO one of my kind?"

"Well, yes… Part cat laguz, actually," Ilyana admitted shyly.

"Judging by my appearance and abilities, I believe I am part Dragon. Hard to believe since they are so secluded but whatever," Soren told her. "That does explain your appetite, though. Let's get some food though, and hope no one overheard after you stopped screaming."

"I'm sorry, Soren," Ilyana apologized sheepishly.

"It's fine. Hey, there is the buffet!" Soren pointed out. They then proceeded to walk over to the buffet, Soren supporting the still weakened Ilyana.

"Excuse me sir, how much for the all-you-can-eat-buffet? My companion and I came looking to eat, but we were ambushed by a Daein scout. My magic made quick work of the fiend, but not before she was wounded." Soren gestured to Ilyana, whom he had sitting down at a table. The tiger laguz saw the bloodied rag on her arm.

"Tell you the truth, you make me uneasy.(2) I don't know why, really. Regardless, it is 3000 gold for laguz, 1000 gold per human, but of course we almost never have humans here. You humans get a discount since you eat so little." The tiger man told him.

"Here, just have 3000 gold for the two of us, she eats like a laguz herself, so I think 2000 is more a fair payment. Oh, and an extra 25 gold as a tip, too." Soren handed over the money, and then helped Ilyana over to the food area.

It was extravagant. There were cooked and raw meats of all varieties, wondrous sweets and desserts, an infinite variety of drinks, and fruits, veggies, and breads galore. Soren helped himself to some bacon-like meat that smelled as if it had been honey roasted, some odd nectar drink he had never heard of, pomegranate seeds, blackberries, strawberries, and a small piece of cheesy bread.

Ilyana ended up eating a healthy amount of EVERYTHING. By the time she was done, she had ate around 2 servings worth of every item offered there. The other customers either were impressed or repulsed. A few laguz men complimented her saying that they couldn't believe she was beorc.

It was night when they finally got back to camp. Titania was on watch duty. Soren considered himself lucky Shinon wasn't on watch at the time.

"Took you awhile, how far did you go relationship wise that it could take that long, hmm…" Titania gently teased. Seeing them both slightly blush showed Titania that a) they got nowhere, and b) they liked each other a lot, but maybe didn't realize it yet; and especially didn't realize how the _other_ felt.

"Ilyana, get some sleep; I'll tell Titania what happened. You see, we were going through the woods, and she was right behind me. Then I heard an arrow fly by, and then heard Ilyana fall. I then spotted a Daein archer, probably a scout, and crushed him under a tree with my magic. Ilyana was hit in the upper arm, if you couldn't tell by looking at her. I had to… tend to the wound, which ended in an uncomfortable situation before it was done. Whether her being unconscious at the time made it more or less comfortable, I don't know. Then I had to carry her to town, when she woke up screaming blood murder and questioning me. Finally I calmed her down and fed her. They had a lot of food I recognized, and that was but a small portion of what they had to offer. We experimented with the food, and I have to admit those su… laguz cooked pretty well. Ilyana literally had two servings of everything there. Then I had to help her walk back to camp. She was still weakened from the injury and from the fall that was caused by it," Soren relayed stoically. "Of course you know what scouts mean..."

"So Daein has tropps even this deep in the forests… Sounded like a nice night, however. I am sure that you made great progress in courting her, too." Titania smiled in a motherly manner. Again, she had managed to make Soren blush. It was the second time in his life that he had blushed. He cared too little about what other people thought about him to blush, or so he thought.

"Not true, Titania. Getting her hurt is not romantic, and she is just a newly made friend… So just drop it." Soren sighed, shaking his head. He then rubbed his temples vigorously, trying to calm down from the day's activities.

"For now you're just friends… I can tell you like her, don't lie to yourself. Trust me on this, passing up love is the worst thing you can do, Soren. If you kill innocent people, if you betray us, none of it will hurt you on the inside like losing a loved one that you denied your feelings for," Titania advised, and Soren could practically _Feel_ the emotion in her voice, and saw the tears creeping up behind her eyes.

"Like you and Greil… I'll… keep that in mind…. You won't actually TELL anyone, though, or… well, you don't want to know what wrath I will unleash," threatened a very dark and sinister seeming Soren. Then he went to his tent and fell asleep like a content baby.

/\/\/\//\/\/

He woke in the morning from a very… romantic dream. After feeling awkward and, admittedly, a tad disappointed that it was merely a dream; he realized that there was a body next to him. It was a very feminine body, of which he had just seen in his dream with him. "Ilyana?! What are you…?" Soren stuttered, clearly surprised.

"Mmm… Huh, what? Oh, morning Soren. I was really cold last nigh and, well, I hope you didn't mind…" Ilyana explained, trying her best to sound pitiable.

"That is the worst excuse I have ever heard. The nights are as hot as the days," Soren concluded, shooting down her lie.

"Well then, I didn't feel safe alone in my tent and wounded. Okay? So… I slept with you," Ilyana tried again.

"Wrong. Your tent is the safest one here, in the middle of the formation. My tent would be _More_ dangerous and risky. Fess up, if you won't tell the truth at least tell a good lie," Soren scolded, scowling grumpily.

"Well, they were both kinda true. I felt cold emotionally, I was lonely. You make me feel safer Soren, so that was partially true, too! Really, though, I... I don't know how to say it… so… I will show you why I was here," Ilyana promptly kissed him. Soren was stunned, and blushing a third time in his life.

"Do you understand know, Soren?" Ilyana asked vulnerably.

It took him a moment to compose himself. _Come on, channel Erk!_(3) _Erk was really cold and antisocial, I just have to think like him and I'll do the right thing! Damn I miss Erk... Wait, what Titania said last night… "Passing up love is the worst thing you can do…" I know what I should do now, better to risk and fail than to never try at all...Besides, she does have a longer life span...  
_

"I'm not sure, you be the judge if I understood..." Soren kissed her this time, and it ended up a very cutesy scene. They kissed passionately, and both knew that they were now officially a "Couple".

"Yeah, you understood really well Soren," Ilyana purred happily. "But… I'm hungry."

"Well, breakfast should be ready soon. I guess I could 'understand' some more to take your mind off it until food is ready…" Soren offered. Finally, he made her blush again. He was going to make it a personal goal, to make sure she blushed more than he did. Blushing made him feel uncomfortable and weak. Being his arrogant, prideful, antisocial self, he couldn't stand feeling weak.

However, Murphy's Law applied in this world as well. Shinon just _Happened_ to see every thing, and he had Rolf, who was eavesdropping, tell him everything that was said. By the time Soren and Ilyana emerged for breakfast, everyone had heard what Shinon and Rolf had to tell. Titania sent Soren an "it wasn't me" look; Ike patted him on the back and said "Nice catch, buddy," quietly enough so that only Soren heard.

Rolf and Mist were singing silly songs about Soren and Ilyana kissing in a tree, Boyd was an ass about it and was ridiculing him, Mia went up to Ilyana and tried to whisper "Don't let him pull anything fast on you, those Emo kids know just how to seduce you…" but it ended up even louder than when she normally talked, and everyone heard and started laughing, except for Ilyana and Soren. Elincia quietly congratulated the two, smiling in her soft, fragile way as always. The merchant convoy decided to watch Soren closely, since they were the closest thing Ilyana had to a family they would have to look out for her.

Gatrie found himself unable to resist hitting on Ilyana every 5 seconds saying things like "Dump that skinny Emo for a real man, like me. I don't disappoint, if you know what I mean."

That was stopped by Soren's wrath, blades of wind descending upon Gatrie with immense force. Gatrie went down grabbing his groin in pain. "Maybe you will learn to think with a different part of your body from now on, Gay Tree." Soren taunted, and everyone was now pointing and laughing at Gatrie with cries of "Well done, Soren," and "I doubt he will," and, from Shinon, "You just got _Burned_ and _Owned_ by an Emo kid who can't lift 5 pounds!" That got Shinon hit by a ginormous bolt of lightning in the arm, which sent him flying.

"Don't be mean to him!" Ilyana yelled. Shinon found himself in Gatrie's position, the subject of laughter and ridicule.

Oscar was surprisingly nice about it, saying "If you are mature enough to have a girlfriend, you are mature enough to be treated with more respect. I'll admit, the first time I rammed into you was on purpose. Sorry, I was just having a really bad day. I'll try harder to avoid running into you. You treat that girl well, you hear?"

"I understand," Soren replied, "It was a bad day for everyone... I wasn't exactly acting normal either. Trust me, I'll treat her more than well. I'llprotect her with my life..."

Eventually, they got to the capital city and into the castle. That was the night when Shinon and Gatrie left the Greil Mercenaries (4). Maybe Soren and Ilyana had pushed them to far that day, but it _Was_ Shinon's and Gatrie's faults. For some odd reason, Mia felt very depressed when they left, but didn't know why. Well, maybe why, but she didn't know who is probably a more accurate description. She almost fell asleep when she heard a cry of "We are under attack!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(1)Yes, as in from Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series, by little kuriboh. Watch it, you will DIE laughing.

(2)If you are unaware, most Laguz can tell if someone has mixed blood of Beorc and Laguz. Those who don't understand that feeling of a "Parentless" will feel uneasy around the Branded. Vika from FE10 is a prime example.

(3)Umm… Someone Identical to Erk in looks, attitude, and name now resides in FE9. Soren and Erk met when Soren was about five. Erk was kinda Emo (Not the style or just cutting yourself for attention, but depressed and having strong emotions Emo), and Soren was mostly antisocial and they got along. Erk was somewhat antisocial himself. Then Erk was killed by… let's make it Begnion. Wyvern Riders of Begnion, that is. Totally added this myself, so tiniest bit AU. And I know some may be upset by me calling Soren Emo once or twice. Although he slightly fits the REAL meaning of emo, not the overly dramatized version everyone thinks of when they hear the term, it isn't enough to be used very much. However, everyone else has a tendency to call him Emo for being touchy about his hair (Hiding the brand), not making friends(Antisocial), wearing black all the time (It's COOL!), etc, and mostly they do it to get on the Braided Mage's nerves. They are playing on the Emo stereotype which has nothing to do with real Emo, which is pretty much overly strong emotions, which can lead to depression. However, this whole Emo thing is mostly for this chapter only. However we do gain the stereotyped Emo OC soon...

(4)I delayed their departure from the group so I could write them in the first chapter. And yes, this will be the missing "Gaiden Chapters" of which 6 and 7 had so abundantly. It would be chapter 9x, and slightly change the plot. Why doesn't Mia know who? Because until the voting is over on a couple pairs, I don't know if Mia acts on her crush for Shinon or goes for Ike or even Rhys. Yes, I'm using Democracy in fanfiction. At the time of the original post, I was slightly considering Mia and Gatrie for fun, but mostly was thinking of her and Shinon.

Archsage Soren: Like it? Hate it? Review please, and I will be very happy. Please, just review. If this story goes well enough, it might get a sequel for the events of FE10. Of course I'm also planning a Fire Embem Super Crossover of FE6,7,8, and 9/10. I'm ALSO planning another Zelda story.

Soren: Ha, Shinon, you don't have a girlfriend and I do. Same to you Gatrie… Come to think of it, I am the only one with a date here besides my girlfriend! Ike better act fast and get him self one before BOYD somehow beats him to a first girlfriend. I doubt Ike will be with Elincia by the way.

Archsage Soren: True, I don't want canon relationships this story. Well, technically IkexElincia is no longer Canon due to FE10, but it might as well be. Therefore Ike/Elincia is 99 percent sure not happening. Hopefully I will find someone cool for him like Lethe or Jill XD

Lethe/Jill: NO!!

Archsage Soren: Well, if you two want to be a pair then… Well, 3 conversations and a little inspiration and poof, you are together! Happy? You don't have to be, If I want you happy I will write you happy about it. (Nearly goes insane with Author power, hit by Wrath of Gales and knocked back into senses) Sorry about that… Besides, I really don't like Ike with Jill or Lethe, I'm just trying to force them to come up with ideas for me.

Gatrie: Force them to make out real quick!

Everyone: Shut up, pervert!

Archsage Soren: Well…. Until next time, may the Muses bless us all! Don't forget to review, you know you want to. I would review YOUR story if I read it…

Edit: This chapter was **_really_** poorly written, I am in the midst of total revision of it. Please continue to read, however, later chapters are much better and also after a certain point Beta Read. Due to a great, criticism filled review, I edited again but I feel I'm not quite up to the total rewrite of chapter one... If you really care you can PM me and I'll let you know every time I change a chapter a bit. I have not set a date for the rewrite, but it will be a rather large project and will be awhile in the making. I just hope everyone is patient enough to check back once that project is finished...


	2. Castle Ambush

Dark Wind, Violet Lightning

Chapter 2: Castle Ambush

Archsage Soren: I am back with chapter 2 of this story, and if all goes as planned this chapter will be better than the last one, and every chapter will get better and better. I have an OC from my story Death Wing, and she will make an appearance this chapter!

Kisari: An APPEARANCE?!?! Like in the other story when all I am is a flashback?!?!

Archsage Soren: Actually, this will be the first story you aren't killed off in a flashback, you will live and play a part in the continuing plot.

Kisari: That is much better. Now I won't kill you.

Archsage Soren: Yeah, that is good. Um, hey Ike, you want to give the disclaimer? Soren is a bit too cruel with it.

Ike: Archsage Soren owns nothing except Kisari and the idea for the battle this chapter. Suing him will get you nowhere, unless you want a couple hundred dollars and Kisari.

"Greil Mercenaries, time to move out!" Ike yelled. He couldn't believe that castle Gallia was under siege. However, it was true, and he was ready to fight to protect the castle.

"Ilyana, Mist, Boyd, and Mia, come with me. Ike, Titania, Oscar, Rolf, Rhys, and Marcia, head to the other hold point." Soren instructed.

Part of the castle was already lost. There were 3 more ways to the rest of the castle. Gallia's army held the entrance where the invading army would come from in the bigest numbers, since it was connected to where part of the castle was lost. Ikes group took the area predicted to have the second largest number of soldiers, and Sorens group took the least dangerous area.

"Wow, there are a lot of soldiers here! Keep your guard up. They are not ordinary fighters." Ike warned his party. "Wait, it seems a good deal of them are chasing something. It is... A Laguz! Titania, Oscar, stay here and hold the entrance. Marcia, Rolf, come with me. We are going to save them. Move out!"

Ike rushed towered the Laguz in distress, taking out the enemies like nothing, despite their incredible skill. The enemies were too distracted to properly defend themselves. Rolf was picking them off one by one with his bow, and Marcia was striking with her Javelin. She was grateful that the ceilings were high enough for her to strike from above, and none of the enemies had ranged weapons.

"Marcia, go ahead and rescue the Laguz, then bring her back to us. We will deal with the soldiers." Ike ordered.

"Got it, Ike!" Marcia responded, and flew ahead. She quickly passed the enemy, and got to the Laguz. This one seemed odd, even for a Laguz. She was of the bird tribe, but other than that, it was hard to further classify her. One of her wings were like the Heron tribes, the other one looked like a Raven tribe wing. She had straight, dirty blond hair, but there were black and blue colored streaks in it. Her hair was halfway down her back, and straight. She had green eyes, and wore a silver chain necklace with a blood red cross hanging from it. She wore a black, lace dress, and had what looked like a dagger in her hand.

"Hey, are those soldiers bothering you? We are fighting against them. Here, let me take you to our commander, we will protect you." Marcia told the strange woman.

"Fine then, you seem safer than those fools who are chasing me." she said.

"Oh, what is your name? My name is Marcia, and my commander is Ike, head of the Greil Mercenaries."

"My name is Kisari. Let's get up in the air before they catch up" Kisari said.

"Okay then." Marcia replied. Marcia let Kisari get on her Pegasus and flew back to Ike.

"Hey Ike, this is Kisari. Kisari, this is my commander, Ike." Marcia introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Kisari. I noticed you were in danger, and sent Marcia ahead to take you back here. This kid with me is Rolf, he is new to the battlefield but pretty good with the bow." Ike said.

"Hello Ike, hello Rolf. I suppose you are wondering why they are after me, aren't you? I stole this dagger from one of their men. I am good at stealing things, and would be happy to lend you my services. I am also one of the only Laguz who know how to use a Beorc weapon, I am quite good with knifes and daggers." Kisari explained.

"Okay then, so you can liberate some items from the enemy for us. We will protect you while you do." Ike said. "We have to get back to Oscar, Titania, and Rhys. Hurry up!"

"What took you so long, Ike?" Oscar asked.

"There were a lot of enemies along the way, and we had to go through formalities. This would be Oscar, the red headed woman is Titania, and that is Rhys. Guys, this is Kisari. I guess you would call her a thief." Ike introduced.

Then Sorens group showed up. "Hey Ike, our area is free of enemies. We came to see if you needed help." Soren offered.

"Well, now that the whole group is here, I say we charge and eliminate the enemy." Ike reasoned.

"Good plan. Who is the new person? And they don't look like a normal S... Laguz." Soren commented.

"Yeah. This would be Kisari. He would be Soren, our tactician. The green haired guy is Boyd. The purple haired girl is Mia, the youngest looking one is my sister, Mist, and the light purple haired one is Ilyana. Finally, I wont have to introduce anymore today." Ike said happily.

Then the mercenaries pushed forward, killing the enemies as fast as they could. Soren and Ilyana were a bit behind the others, launching spells at whoever was unfortunate enough to be in their attack range. Kisari was stealing whatever she could off the enemies. Rhys healed everyone the instant they were hurt. Ike and Boyd cut a path straight through the enemies. Oscar and Titania sliced, stabbed, and trampled their opponents. Mia and Marcia were working as a team, and sustained almost no damage the whole fight. Mist also ran around healing the party, and Rolf served as her escort through the battlefield.

When they finally routed the enemy in that area, they rushed to the entrance the Laguz were guarding. The battle was pretty evenly matched, but Ike and his group managed to tip the scales to a Gallian victory.

"Well, that explains the scout that attacked Ilyana, doesn't it?" Soren asked.

"Yes, it does." Ike answered.

"Well, Kisari, maybe you would care to explain your odd look?" Soren requested.

"I suppose. You see, My father was of the Raven tribe, and my mother was a Heron. I dye streaks into my hair because I like it." Kisari said.

"What do you look like if you shift, then? And do you get to use Heron chants and songs, or the Raven talons and beak?

"I don't know. Being a cross of two different birds like that, I don't think it is safe to experiment with Shifting, so I never have." Kisari admitted.

"Soren, I think your questions are making her uncomfortable. How about we stop asking her questions, and let her ask any questions she might have." Ike stated.

"I don't have any real questions except what our quest seems to be. You don't seem like normal mercenaries, so what are you currently up to?" Kisari asked.

"Well, we brought Princess Elincia of Crimea here. We are trying to get help to take back Crima from Daein. We believe Begnion will help us." Ike explained.

"Begnion huh? I don't like those people so much. There are still fools who think Laguz are just slaves and beasts, and would be willing to pay a nice sum to have me in their possession. I don't trust them much, but I think you guys are trustworthy, and wont betray me. I'll go with you guys." Kisari said.

Since that was settled, everyone went to bed to rest up for tomorrow. Soren however could not sleep. It seemed his mind was to preoccupied with thoughts of how this would work out. They would have to go back into Crimea to charter a ship to Begnion. This was extremely risky. Lost in thought, he didn't notice when his door opened. In came Ilyana, in her sleeping clothes. One look at him and she new he was lost in thought, so she just lay down next to him and went to sleep. She was afraid that she would never be able to sleep alone again.

Soren kept thinking until his mind finally let him drift to sleep, still unaware that his beloved girlfriend was next to him.

The next morning he awoke before her. He saw that his arms were around her, and chuckled to himself. "She really cant live without me it seems." he said to himself. He decided that he could spare a few hours, and drifted back to sleep with her in his arms, feeling blessed to be with such a wonderful girl.

Archsage Soren: Well, that was my first attempt to write a Fire Emblem battle. Did you all like it, or was it lacking? Review and tell me what you thought, I would be eternally grateful. Next chapter will be the Prison break battle, unless you want me to skip the battle and go in between that battle and the next one. If you think I suck at writing battles, just tell me to set everything after the battle that is supposed to occur. That would mean next chapter would start after they broke everyone out and we would be at camp with all the new people having joined the party.

Kisari: You made me seem nicer and more trusting than I think of myself. Fool!

Archsage Soren: I am sorry, but for this story you needed an attitude that was nicer. Less pessimistic.

Ike: So, will she have her own pairing?

Archsage Soren: I will put her with someone. Trust me on that one. May the Muses bless us all. If you like Gundam Wing and Death Note, read my other story Death Wing. Trust me, it is much better. Chapter six was the best one written in it, and eight has a Gundam Battle. Review please, I review ALL stories I read, so please return the favor.


	3. Camping with Keiran and Volke

Dark Wind, Violet Lightning.

Chapter 3: Camping with Keiran and Volke

Archsage Soren: Hey Guys! I have returned victorious against the monsters of procrastination and writers block. My spoils of war are this chapter and pride, and I truly hope you enjoy this chapter! That weird Kisari girl I introduced will finally have her personality expanded on and shown. Keiran shows up, as does Volke, Brom, Nephenee, Lethe, and Mordecai! Okay, Lethe and Mordecai were technically already there, but now they are part of the group so I will actually write them in the story!

Lethe: Thats right, Human! I mean, Beorc... (Mumbles) stupid human...

Archsage Soren: Yeah, whatever. More important is I finally have a Beta reader, Elf Princess Kiri, whom I owe a lot of thanks! THANK YOU! She also reviews, thank you again for that. I would also like to thank everyone else who reviewed, who are, in no specific order, Aquatic Idealist, Witcher Co, and Adriannu255. Reviews make authors VERY happy. :) so review, please!

Ilyana: Archsage Soren is not really Soren, nor does he claim to be, nor does he own any Fire Emblem trademarks, and he is making no money off of this whatsoever. He is getting closer to world domination through fanfiction, so look out! Apparently, he doesn't own much food either...so..hungry..

Key: "Speech" '_Thought' _YELLING/EMPHASIS, sometimes Less�Emphasis then YELLING.

Elf Princess Kiri: Hiyas:D I'm beta reading right now, so I thought I'd say hi! HI! XD -shot- And its no problem Archsage Soren. n.n

* * *

Soren gritted his teeth and tried to take slow, calming breaths. However, he knew it was NOT working. He could Still hear Kieran hounding Oscar from the OTHER SIDE OF THE FREAKING CAMP! _They are pissing me off sooo bad right now, and they're lucky that I have Ilyana here to hold, otherwise I would be up and we would lose our new 'friend' in a wind storm._ Luckily for Kieran, Soren's dark, brooding thoughts were interrupted by Ilyana stirring and waking up.

"Good morning. Thanks for letting me sleep with you...again... I love you." Ilyana mumbled, somehow in intelligible English.

"You're welcome, I love you too." Soren greeted her, and helped her up. 

"What's all that noise, Soren? Are we under attack?" Ilyana asked, looking a little frightened.

"No, it would be our new resident alarm clock, Kieran. I wish Oscar would just accept his challenge and fight him." Soren said exasperatedly. 

"Oh. He seems nice enough up close, though. I think they just have a history...wasn't Oscar once a Crimean knight too?" Ilyana asked.

"I get it now, a one sided rivalry from back then. Oscar never was the type for rivalry. Kieran just had to choose Oscar, you know?" Soren replied.

"Yeah. Lets just stay in here awhile, we can't have you hurting him, now can we?" Ilyana asked in a motherly tone.

"I guess not..." Soren admitted. He decided to kiss her; she looked so beautiful in the morning light that had managed to seep through the tent. "I love you, Ilyana."

In another tent, such happiness was NOT around. A girl was writing with her own blood, as she does every day when she wakes up. It went like this today:

_**What is the point of it all**_

_**When all you loved is killed and taken?**_

_**What does fate have against me?**_

_**Why have I been forsaken?**_

_**And so we slowly wait**_

_**We wait for death to come and take us.**_

_**We grow and come to want his touch**_

_**We ask, "Will you finally take us?"**_

_**And if you find you cannot wait,**_

_**Will you join the lost souls?**_

_**Will you bring knife to wrist?**_

_**Will your inside be black as coal?**_

_**When the old bone man come**_

_**Will you rush to greet him?**_

_**Will you treat him as an old friend,**_

_**Or hate him for taking so long?**_

_'Now that was a true work of the soul,'_ she thought. '_It was dark and beautiful, and focused on death. I feel better after letting it out, but I still don't see why death cannot hurry...'_

Just then someone entered her tent. She panicked and hid the book quickly inside her sleeping bag, then turned to see none other than Ike himself.

"I was trying to get you out of here to eat breakfast, but you didn't seem to hear me before." Ike said, and shook his head.

"I am really sorry, it won't happen again." she promised.

"Whatever, Kisari." he sighed.

At the breakfast clearing, everyone gathered around each other to eat. It was peaceful at first, and then the unthinkable happened. Oscar looked down to see his plate missing! 

"Hey, this looks pretty good. Kieran said I can keep it, unless you dual him." Volke said from behind Oscar, making him jump and spin around in fright.

"Aggh!" Oscar yelled. He took a moment to get over the near-panic attack Volke's stealth had caused, then spoke. "Fine, Kieran. You versus me. Today..." Oscar said hesitantly. "Now can I have my food?"

"No. Turns out I really liked it." Volke mentioned, and left again to who knows where. Everyone laughed at this but Oscar, who was disappointed that his food was now gone. However, he just fixed himself another plate of food and it turned out just as fine.

Things were calm for a while until Volke appeared again. He sneaked up behind Kisari and saw a beautiful dagger on her side. Slowly, he removed it from her possession. Then, he decided to have a little more 'fun'. He tapped her on the shoulder, put the flat end of the blade to her neck and whispered "I'm gonna kill you."

She screamed like crazy and ran forward until she was behind Ike and Boyd, then turned around to see it was only Volke. "How DARE you sneak up behind me, put a blade to my throat, and tell me you are going to KILL ME!" Kisari raved, blind with rage. 

"By the way, nice dagger. I think I will keep it." Volke smirked, and walked away.

"Thats IT! I am going to hunt you down; you won't escape with my dagger! COME BACK HERE!" she ranted, and gave pursuit.

"Sorry folks, but I think that our new source of morning comedy is being hunted down, so breakfast will be normal for awhile again." Soren announced sarcastically.

Finally when breakfast was over, Kieran left to spar with Oscar.

"Well Kieran? I guess we better get it over with..." Oscar said reluctantly.

"Where is your fighting spirit, rival! You still lack one! You should be exited to be able to take on your number one rival...though we all know I will be victorious!" Kieran shouted.

Oscar said no more. Instead, he charged forward on his horse, wooden lance at the ready. Kieran saw this and charged as well, getting a good hold on his practice ax. Their weapons clashed, and they repeated this many times before Kieran dismounted mid-rush for a surprise strike from the ground. Oscar barely blocked it, then dismounted himself. It became a ground fight, and Oscar switched from lance fighting styles to more of a martial arts fighting staff style. After a minute of matching each other blow for blow, Kieran had his ax at Oscars throat and shouted, "Victory!"

"Look at your own throat, it was a tie." Oscar remarked. True enough, it had been a tie.

"Well, you have gotten better, Oscar, but I have been in that cell awhile, and that weakened me. If I had been in shape I would have won!" Keiran bragged.

Oscar just left with his horse, ignoring Keiran.

Nearby, Brom had been training with Nephenee. Lethe and Mordecai were watching, along with Mia.

Mia had bet Ike 50 gold that Nephenee would win. Ike took the bet, and it seemed he was about to win it. Nephenee had one last chance, and used it to hurl her lance like a Javelin. It went right at Brom's face, but he swatted it away with his own lance. Then he held the end of his wooden lance at her throat.

"I win, but good fight. You are getting loads better, I reckon." Brom complemented in his country accent. 

"Thank'ya Brom, your really good too." Nephenee said quietly, ashamed of her own country accent.

"Well Mia, pay up!" Ike said cheerfully, with a big smile on his face.

"Fine..." Mia pouted.

"Thank you kindly, and may we do this again sometime!" Ike exclaimed to Mia, and walked away.

Back with Kieran, it seemed he was hacking away at the air like a madman, pulling off combinations that seemed incredibly hard and unseen to mortal eyes before. "567, 568, 569," Keiran kept counting up, swinging and swinging until you would think that one must drop. But he kept going and going, until he hit 1,000. Then he dropped to his knees and finally rested. He would not be defeated twice; he would train like this every day, but up the amount by 100 every week. He would win.

He was interrupted from his rest by a girl with pink hair. "What are you doing down there? Are you sick? Did you eat something bad? Hey, just wait here, I will send Rhys over here to help you out." With that she left, and Kieran felt dissapointed. She was a really pretty girl, and so nice and caring. Now he had another mission: he would learn her name and take her on a date.

* * *

Archsage Soren: Enjoy it. Love it? Hate it? Feel it needs more of something, less of something? Review and be heard! Then I can change the story to make it better to the readers taste! That is all you need to do, REVIEW.

Soren: No flaming, that is for angry noobs. Also, flamers are insecure and often talk about themselves in the flames. If they say they hate your story, it sucks, its stupid, and it makes them want to cry in pain, often they hate themselves, think they suck, think they are stupid, and their own self makes them want to cry in pain. So really, no flames.

Elf Princess Kiri: Ah...well, I was a bit nervous, as this was my first beta story. n.n' If you see that I need to improve my beta skills, please tell me. But don't be mean! D:

Archsage Soren: Thank you, my Pen name Namesake. Also, thank you everyone who took the time to read this. And thank you Elf Princess Kiri for Beta-ing for me. Next chapter, find out if Keiran get anywhere in his new mission, and loads more of things I don't want to spoil. May the Muses bless us all! P.S., sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, I must be falling back into my old bad habits... But I will try my best to stop that, I promise. As you can also see, Kisari is not a very happy person, more on that next chapter, I also promise. If I can keep it up, you will get one of her poems every chapter, if not then every once in awhile.

Kisari: Bastard... Those are supposed to be personal. You'll pay, after I get my dagger back! -evil glare-


	4. Notice

Note to my fans of **Dark Wind, Violet Lightning**.

I have NOT given up on this story, then next chapter is WRITTEN. I need it beta'd, and Yahoo mail is being cruel to me and WONT send the file to my Beta. I am sorry to inform you that this chapter will not have been beta'd and therefore may not be as good. Also, a shoutout to the Bottled Pepsi person on Gamefaqs. If you looked at my Bio, you know what I am about to say. If not, here goes. Thank you for adding my story as one of your first adds to the Soren worshiping board. I tried to make a profile to thank you with personally, but it wouldn't let me make one... stupid Gamefaqs... SO, I am thanking you here. And further expressing my discontent that the majority of Soren fans are yaoi fans and put him with guys, especially Ike. I know a few of you reading this LIKE Ike/Soren. BIG newflash, if you didnt read the summery, I DON'T LIKE IT. And sadly, that Idea lacks originality. Almost any story that is yaoi for FE9 and 10 (More than I wish exist) has Ike/Soren if Soren is paired. Seriously people, I cannot express how it feels to be a straight guy, and you feel a lot like a character and pretty much idolize him and want to be even MORE like him and have a bunch of (Sorry for this to those girls that this doesn't apply to, but to many this stereotype is REAL and TRUE) rabid FANGIRLS taint that with making him gay. I don't WANT to be gay, so obviously it depresses me when I see people try to make him out to be gay. Imagine if poor Soren was real and could read those stories. He would be SO pissed.

I apologize for my rant. But I had to get it all out. Look for the next chapter soon. I love you guys and gals (platonic, not romantic.) a ton for being supportive. If you are reading this ElfPrincessKiri, check your new email you use, the hamster one, and see if you have any E mails from my old email or you do, see if any of them were file bearing ones. If they are, LET ME KNOW! That way I won't upload next chapter without you betaing it. Thanks for all of your time readers, and may the Muses bless you.


	5. Battle at the Seaport

Dark Wind, Violet Lightning

Chapter 4: Battle at the Seaport

Archsage Soren: Guess who has a new chapter? I DO! If you couldn't guess, it will mainly revolve around the chapter in PoR where they try to get on the boat. DUR! Thanks to Witcher Co for helping with a basic battle outline and little gags. PM'ing with Witcher helped me come up with a lot of the more specific parts of this chapter too. Give my beta Elf Princess Kiri **(She would have beta'd this chapter if Yahoo wouldn't be so friggin' annoying)** and the helpful reviewer Witcher Co a round of applause. BTW Witcher, no need to feel embarrassed about being so helpful, just feel honored.

Also, thanks to Aquatic-Idealist, Wii Master, and Elf Princess Kiri for reviewing chapter 3. Thanks to HellfireSupremacy for reviewing after my notice and giving story structure advice as well as being a great fellow author. Check out his stories about Fire Emblem, the installment with Erk, either 6 or 7. They are GOOD, especially Planar Chaos, a Magic the Gathering cross with the said Fire Emblem.

Soren: Well, time for me to pwn the n00bz as computer geeks would say. Also, Archsage will, in battle scenes, often 'forget' the amount of units allowed per battle and throw everyone in it. It is because he says it makes no sense for a mercenary crew to not use units in a battle when they are in perfectly good condition. They would bring everyone in an all out strike, unless the fight says that the unused ones are in a different area doing something important.

Archsage Soren: Exactly right. This is used in 10 more then 9. On another subject, I was also thinking about how to pair my OC, if at all. I thought that since Zihark is very Laguz friendly I might pair her with him. BTW he joins the crew this chapter There is also the option of making another OC to pair her with, and if any of you have an opinion, tell me. If you don't like those other options, tell me your own idea. If Zihark isn't with Kisari when I come to writing it, I am also taking suggestions for an alternate character to pair him with. If you like Zihark with a certain person, just tell me. It might become another pair in the story Oh yeah, Kisari, give the disclaimer.

Kisari: Archsage Soren owns pretty much nothing. He has me, only on the technicality of making me, and as each chapter goes he seems to own less and less of the plot. VV"

…../……/……..

"Okay guys, let's stock up on supplies and get on the ship. Greil Mercenaries, move out!" Ike announced eagerly. He looked almost like a kid in a candy shop.

"You just like telling us to move out, don't you?" Boyd teased.

"You got that right!" Ike answered, a giant smile still plastered on his face.

"Sorry everyone, I think someone might have 'accidentally' slipped Ike that anti-depressant potion you guys tried to make me use awhile age." Soren stated calmly. "Not saying any names but _Cough Cough_ **Rolf** _Cough Cough_."

Everyone laughed at this. Rolf looked absolutely terror ridden. _How did he find out? I just wanted to make Ike more fun. Am I gunna be in trouble now?_ Rolf asked himself.

"No worries, Ike should be normal in a few hours. Until then, Titania and I are in control. Titania, please go with Ike, keep him as safe and inconspicuous as possible. Ilyana, come with me. Everyone else, group up how you see fit and bargain hunt for what you are assigned to buy. Get only the best prices possible and only the necessities on the list. No wasting our money." Soren ordered assertively.

"You are just taking Ilyana with you because she is your girlfriend. You probably won't spend any time shopping at all, lover boy." Mist teased. Rolf was still afraid of getting in trouble; otherwise he would have joined in on teasing Soren.

"Hmph. Think what you want Mist. I have a larger list than everyone else, and we all know you will spend any extra money on pastries and candy, and then say you had to use it all to buy everything. I can't afford not to do what I am assigned, or we won't make it alive to Begnion." Soren retorted. Then he put his arm around Ilyana and they walked off to start shopping.

Mist decided to go shop with Rolf, and they ran around looking for sweets more than what was on their list. Oscar and Boyd teamed up, seeing their lists were similar. Lethe and Mordecai stayed with Ranulf, all of whom were not asked to buy supplies, but could shop as they pleased with their own cash. Kieran caught sight of his pink haired crush, and rushed to be with her. Mia went with Rhys. Brom and Nephenee stayed together, and later joined with Oscar and Boyd.

Kisari tried to go alone, but Volke was always close by, taking whatever she had just bought, and scaring her for kicks. That group's time was spent more on Kisari trying to catch Volke and get revenge than the actual shopping. However, all of hers' and Volkes' assigned things were obtained, and at pretty damn good prices.

Kisari used her good looks, what little she let people see anyways, to lower the prices. She was covered like the other Laguz, lest the townsfolk learn they were Laguz and freak out. Volke got his items in the cheapest way possible; in fact, his five finger discount allowed him to end up with a profit for the company from getting supplies. Not only did he get everything and some cash off of the town, but some valuable looking jewelry and some extra weapons for the mercenaries.

After everyone was finished getting supplies, the stowed all the supplies away in the convoy. Then they prepared to go to the ship and board. That was when things went from good, to bad, to worse. A man running through the town bumped into Ranulf. In the collision, Ranulfs' hood was pushed back, revealing his Laguz ears. The town members freaked out, shouting various things such as "Sub-Human! Kill it!" Despite this and the fact everyone had started to attack Ranulf, he did not shift forms, nor did he even try to defend himself in his human form. Then the town Vigilantes got in on the action.

All of the mercenaries were appalled at this. Ike, the happy potion having worn off earlier, rushed to stop the crazed townsfolk. However, he was a few steps behind Soren oddly enough, since normally you would expect him to be the last defender of a Laguz.

Soren was right next to Ranulf now, when a Vigilante addressed him.

"Ah, you want to fight the scum too, eh?" the Vigilante laughed. "Go ahead; I'll let you hit him a few times."

Sorens face went from his usual calm, slightly judgmental mask to a look of sheer fury. If looks could kill, that whole town would be all massacred, burned and dismembered until the body could no longer sustain life. His wrath was beyond anything, even the anger of the dark god could not hope to compare. He stared into the Vigilantes' eyes, his own seemingly on fire. Then Soren hit the man right across the face. The Vigilante cried out in surprise and fell unconscious. His nose was broken and bleeding a flood of red down his face. (1)

"You Humans are just as bad, if not WORSE, than the Sub-humans. In general you all sicken me, and the majority of you all deserve to die. I would do it, happily, but I mustn't stoop to your level, killing innocents just because I can. You shall all burn in an eternal hellfire, scum of Tellius!" Soren ranted, his fury visibly escalating still.

"Leave the Laguz alone! He didn't do anything to you!" Ike yelled.

"Hey, a Sub-human lover and someone who favors those scum over us humans. Maybe they are the ones the Daein army is after. HEY, over here, some suspicious Sub-human lovers are over here!" A villager yelled.

"Shit." Ike muttered. A second later, he yelled "Greil Mercenaries; prepare to fight our way to the boat! Spare the locals and anyone who is unarmed. Move Out!"

Soren decided to give a basic battle plan. "I want Marcia, Volke, and the Laguz squad to go up through the Vigilantes' and keep going to the ship after that. Titania, Oscar, Boyd, Ike, Brom, and Mist, head towards the ship, taking the north western path. Mia, Ilyana, Volke, Nephenee, and Rhys, come with me. We will go west too, but the more round about way so we can flank the enemy."

Three soldiers and a brave Vigilante suddenly rushed from behind the party. Soren and Ilyana managed to get the three soldiers, but the Vigilante was missed. He continued rushing right at Mist. However, right when he was about to swing his blade at Mist, Mist whacked the man across the face with her heal staff, knocking him out as well. Two down, four to go with the Vigilantes.

On that note, they put Sorens' plan into action. Lethe and Mordecai shifted, and charged at the remaining Vigilantes. Maria, Kieran, and Volke were not far behind. Kisari rushed forward, her precious knife back in her hand, thanks to Ike. She bashed one in the face with its hilt, and he dropped like a stone. She tried the same trick on the other one, but he caught her by the wrist.

"Please stop, I am no enemy of the Laguz. I joined this group to save the Laguz they target, not to hunt with those cruel souls." The man said. Then he sheathed his blade to prove his point.

"I see. The one who was attacked… is a close friend to our group. In our group are three Laguz, including me. We are working to liberate Crimea. We need all the help we can get. Can I trust you to help us out?" Kisari asked.

"As certain that you can trust a pool of water to be wet. My name is Zihark, by the way. Nice to meet you, member of the… um… which tribe might you belong to? A bird one for sure, but I have never seen one like you before. Nor a Laguz who uses knifes as weapons." Zihark noted.

"My name is Kisari, and I am a mixed child. Either take it that I belong to multiple groups by blood or not really any group because I am an outcast, a freak of nature." Kisari explained. "You see that boat? We are headed that way. Let me tell everyone to not attack you."

"Hey guys, we have someone who posed in the Vigilante group to help as many Laguz that they might target. He is joining with us now. His name is Zihark." Kisari yelled to her group of mercenaries.

Since the Vigilantes were all down, Marcia, Kieran, Kisari, Zihark, Volke, Mordecai, and Lethe went up and turned the bend to meet the Daein troops.

Meanwhile, Soren and Ilyana quickly eliminated the troops in their way with Wrath of Gales and Mind Crush, respectively. Nephenee went into the unlocked house to warn them of the danger, and emerged with a Dracoshield. Mia caught up to a thief and wiped him out.

To the North West, Ike and Boyd were busy killing an enemy ground knight. Brom took out a mounted knight. Oscar finished eliminating a foot soldier and visited the nearby house, coming out with an Elwind. Titania quickly took out the other mounted knight. Mist healed up Boyd and her brother right after they took out the knight.

That was when Sorens and Ikes groups merged. Nephenee gave Ike the Dracoshield to use, which he did after everyone said they refused to let anyone but Ike use it. Oscar gave Soren the Elwind he had obtained. They pressed North, carving a path and being healed by Rhys and Mist when necessary.

During the Mercenaries advance, Captain Haar and Jill of Daein, along with their squad, watched the battle, some with more interest than others.

"Captain Haar. Please let us join the fray. If we don't we are being cowardly. Let us bring honor to Daein!" Jill pleaded.

"YAWN, thats a no-go. I don't want you guys risking your life in this fight, it's obvious those guys will escape unless we have one of the Four Riders here. It's a waste. If it was a normal fight, I'd let you guys go ahead. Go block the gate so they can't escape this way if they start losing. Go no further. I'm going back to sleep now." Haar ordered, then promptly went back to pushing out Z's.

Kieran and Mordecai blocked the bridge they were at. Marcia was attacking from behind them. Zihark and Lethe would pass the line and finish off anyone who did not fall to the devastating combo of Mordecai, Kieran, and Marcia. Volke and Kisari were spying in on the house near the bridge. They could see a man in Daein armor, but only barely. He was talking to another man they could not see. It sounded as if they were both high ranking people.

"Volke, everyone else is advancing. You go too, I'll watch a tad longer." Kisari said. Right after Volke ran to the group, the other man exited the house. He was wearing a massive amount of armor, and had a large blade. Every inch of him was covered in Ebony armor. He swung his blade from a few feet away. Kisari laughed, _how did he expect to hurt her from all the way over there?_ Then she felt like the blade had bitten deep in her, and she collapsed, unconscious.

Zihark looked back and saw this development. He ran back to Kisari, picked her up, and ran back towards the main group. Ilyana had just dealt the last blow to the enemy commander. Somehow, the heavily armored man was catching up to Zihark. If he failed, Kisari would also die, and his new allies would not receive the Killer Lance he got from one of the villagers. He was running out of energy, and it was clear that he would be caught in the end. However, Ike saw this and ran to Ziharks rescue.

"Long time, no see, Black Knight! Every minute you live is a mockery to my Fathers memory. Now you try to kill more people who are in my life, people who are my responsibility because I failed to save my Father, or came after and are still my responsibility. For these cruel things you do to torment me, for your victims, and most importantly for my Father, YOU DIE NOW!" Ike roared so loud Soren reckoned that King Caineghis heard it from his throne.

Ike rushed full speed at the murderer of his father, sword at the ready. Titania saw this and decided to follow Ike; she knew Ike was nowhere near ready to take on the Black Knight. The Black Knight merely swung as Ike grew closer, the magic shockwave aiming to cut right into the boy's body.

Ike saw this and jumped over it, doing a front flip mid air, then tossing up his blade, catching it at the blades peak, and coming down on the Black Knight with every last bit of force in his body. His sword managed to get in the shoulder gap on the Black Knights armor, and blood splattered out.

Then the Knight laughed. "So you can put up a bit of a fight. I'll admit, you caught me off guard, and dealt more damage than even your Father did. However, he was better, you just got lucky. Yet I still concede that you are quite strong and talented, especially for your age. Too bad you won't get to become better as you grow older, because I'll kill you now." The Knight explained.

Then he raised his blade again, prepared for up close fighting. Just as he and Ike were about to clash their blades together, Titania pick up Ike and fled. They arrived on the ship in no time, and set away before the Black Knight could stop them.

"What was that for, Titania?! I had the upper hand; I was able to injure my foe! I was fine, and if you wouldn't have stopped me I would have finally avenged my father!" Ike shouted.

"What would have happened was that the Black Knight would have killed you since it was down to a fight where hitting in his armor cracks would be near impossible. His raw strength and skills with the blade both surpass your own. The only reason you hurt him was because you surprised him by dodging his attack, and he LET you hit him, just to test your fighting knowledge and skill. You only made him bleed because gravity added to the strength of your attack due to the jump. In a fair, one on one fight up close, you don't stand a chance; at least not yet." Soren scolded. "You are the COMMANDER Ike, you are supposed to make smart decisions, and getting yourself killed in a hopeless dual is not one of those decisions that are good for us."

"Fine… You don't understand though, maybe it was my anger, or my adrenalin rush, or what, but I felt immortal; undefeatable, godly! Then I was ripped away from what seemed to be a perfect opportunity to avenge my father. But I will admit, you guys are right, I was too caught up in the moment to see it. I should have only been distracting him, not risking my life when escaping would be just as helpful to our mission and defeating him." Ike admitted. "However, I will train so next time I see him, he dies. I can't let him get away with the murder of my father, the sooner I kill him the better."

Since everyone was calm now, Soren went with Ilyana to train. They were trying to perfect a combination cast of their magic to make a column of wind Soren could aim that was charged with and hurled lightning. It would be especially useful if used while traveling the sea. The water would be sucked in and amplify the lightning's power. Since the spells Mind Crush and Wrath of Gales were quite stronger than your average spell, it would be unimaginably devastating. Not only did they want to perfect this, but they also enjoyed spending all that time together.

Ike himself went on the deck and saw Zihark. "Hey, you saved Ilyana, right? Thanks a lot for that."

"Yeah. You're welcome, Commander." Zihark replied.

"Wait, when the hell did you join the mercenary company?" Ike asked, perplexed.

"This battle. Kisari tired to knock me out because I was with those scumbag Vigilante's. I told her of my sympathies of the Laguz and how I fight to defend Laguz, we came to terms and she let me join up. Oh, by the way. I got this from a villager this battle. Here, take it." Zihark offered, then gave Ike a Killer Lance.

"Thanks again, I will make sure it goes to someone who can use it in the group. Welcome to the Greil Mercenaries." Ike welcomed.

Meanwhile, Kieran walked over to Marcia. "Hey, I never got to thank you for getting Rhys awhile back; I was really tired from training then." He said amiably. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine myself, but I don't know about my brother…" Marcia sighed. "He is always getting in trouble, owing money, and right now I don't even know if he is alive."

"He is alive. No one you care about that deeply would dare die on you. That would be cruel and heartless!" Kieran exclaimed reassuringly. "I will help you find him in any way I can."

"Thanks. However, the trail is kind of dead at the moment. Let me know if you hear anything about a pink haired man who probably caused trouble or owes some money." Marcia told Kieran.

"On my honor as a knight of Crimea, I will do that and whatever else I can to assist you." Kieran promised.

Kisari was below decks, and back at being Emo. She saw she was a bit low on her blood, and made a shallow slit on her wrist to refill her vial. Then she started writing in her book again.

_I am often told there is a greater being watching over us_

_I am told everything is okay_

_I am told not to worry_

_I am told this every day_

_But if this be true_

_Then how do you_

_The evil ones_

_Have all the power in the lands?_

_To this there is no answer_

_And I sigh in despair_

_There is no meaning to our lives_

_After death, nothing be there,_

_Neither Heaven nor Hell_

_Are real I foretell_

_So what is the point?_

_In living here in agony, alone_

………/**……../**

(1)The idea of Soren knocking him out was Witcher Co's, but I spiced it up, don't you think? And added the Mist staff beating for good measure.

Archsage Soren: Well, anyone like it? It was fun to write XD yeah Ike on happy potion is weird. If you thought it was too weird or fucked up, I'm sorry. But I thought it was hilarious myself! Don't forget to review, and through a review or PM give me any ideas or pairs you desperately want to see, they are likely to make an appearance, eventually. Witcher Co requested back at chapter one for Marcia to be with Kieran. I am setting that up as everything goes on. I really hope I nailed his personality in the last scene, so far I am only (barely) accustomed to writing about his crazy training and rivalry obsessed side. Hopefully I pulled off the way he would act around a woman he likes properly. He doesn't rush it, he is too chivalrous to rush or force a relationship with her. Sorry Witcher, but it might be a few chapters before they become a couple. But it will happen, I promise.

Kisari: Damn you Arch, you looked in my private books again!

Archsage Soren: Actually… I had Volke do it for me XD

Soren: VV" Fighting again, you two? You know, every time you do that you waste time and space in the chapter, right? And it makes the review button farther and farther from the real story. The lazy people get less and less likely to review the longer your afterstory commentary goes…

Archsage Soren: O.o Shit… So anyways, please review. I don't think I did as well with the poetry this time, but if you think it is just as good as or better than the first one then that's great. Or if you are big on dark, Emo poetry and write it good but not to long, you can PM me poems to use and I will give you credit for writing them. Or leave them in a review each chapter before I write the next one that will use the poem. I thank everyone, especially Elf Princess Kiri and Witcher Co again for the previously said reasons. Well, until next time, I pray for the Muses to bless us all. Archsage Soren the Wordslinger, out! **(AN: Wordslinger is a term I 'borrowed' from Steven King. In the Gunslinger series, where King uses himself as a character, King is referred to by the main character as a Wordslinger, so basically it is a badass way of saying author XD)**


	6. Adrift

Dark Wind, Violet Lightning

Chapter 5: Adrift

Archsage Soren: First and foremost, an apology for the rather long period of dormancy of this story. Balancing the writing of 3 stories at once is very difficult. If you NEED your fix of this story, vote in my poll and say you want this one updated more frequently. The poll simply asks which of my stories you would like to see updated most frequently. Um, disclaimer time I guess? Short author intro this time, huh?

"Dialog" _thought, _(1, 2, 3 stubs for author notes at chapters end.) Emphasis, **More****Emphasis**_Poetry_

Oscar: Archsage Soren owns nothing of this story except Kisari and any changes made to the original plot of Fire Emblem 9: Path of Radiance. And this story, as well as his other 3 stories.

Elf Princess Kiri: Hola! Sorry, guys! I changed my email cause I was having trouble with it. :p But DocX materialized. Anyway, here's my beta-fying. -stampede of opossums come charging out of nowhere-

Archsage Soren: Hola, Como estaz, mi Beta?

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The sunlight barely cast a few rays of light upon the room below the decks where the tactician of the Greil Mercenaries slept. The rays shifted upon his eyes, causing him to wake. "Ugh," he mumbled. _Today I am just not ready to get up. Stupid sun, you come here to flaunt your light in my face? Damn, I feel so comfortable right now…if only you would leave. _Soren thought, scowling. He noticed Ilyana had pulled close to his back, arms wrapped tightly around him. Her body rubbed against his back soothingly as her breasts would slowly rise and fall with her rhythmic breathing. _Hell, I would like to stay like this forev… _His thoughts abruptly ended when, despite the suns rays, he fell asleep once more in bliss.

Not too long after, the sun's rays shifted over onto Ilyana, blinding her with light this time. She awoke, and in a rather unhappy mood herself. Her scowl from being woken by the light could easily match Soren's when something displeased him. _If I wasn't so hungry I would just flip over and go back to sleep,_ she thought, stomach rumbling. She got up and took a look at Soren. _He looks happy…Serene almost._ Ilyana sighed girlishly. _He is so __**cute**__ when he sleeps, if only he smiled like that when he was awake and in public. _Reluctantly, she shook Soren until he woke up.

"Ugh, what is it? I was having a good dream for once." Soren groaned. His eyes were small cracks on his face, and he rubbed at them vigorously.

"Well, I think you need to wake up. I'm hungry and we probably slept in later than normal." Ilyana explained. Her point was made with an excruciatingly loud stomach growl.

"Fine then. I'll get some food from the storage. But you do know you'll have to put up with **some** hunger right? We have a very limited amount of food for this trip, and I really don't think that if we run out of food we can get any in Phoenicis, Kilvas, or, Goddess forbid, Goldoa!" Soren insisted. "In fact, I would rather make the trip with no food than to try to land in Goldoa and buy some food. They would likely burn us to death instantly for trespassing!"

Ilyana opened her mouth to say something when she was, yet again, interrupted by her stomach roaring. "Um, can we just get something to eat now?" she asked.

"Fine, let's go see what we have in supply." Soren sighed, standing up. Ilyana giggled as he did so, causing Soren to have a look of severe confusion. "What exactly is so funny?"

"You're still in your sleeping boxers and you were going to leave your room." Ilyana giggled.

At this Soren merely shook his head. "Not funny… And anyways, YOU are in your nightgown still." Soren retorted.

"Yeah, but you're shirtless." Ilyana laughed.

Rolling his eyes, Soren threw on one of his robes, not bothering with his cape. "Happy now?" he asked. Seeing that she no longer was laughing, he took that as a yes. They exited his rather dark quarters and walked down a few minutes to the storage room.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

During these events, our resident emo chick Kisari was back to writing her blood poetry.

_I have to get it down before I forget the lines from last night's dreams…_ She thought anxiously. She dipped her quill into the blood and began writing vigorously.

_Look at the swans and doves flutter freely in the midnight breeze_

_Lucky are they to have God's lovely gift of freedom_

_Many struggle to be granted this blessing_

_Failure awaits them _

_Born with it_

_Die with it_

_You get it one way or another_

_Least fortunate are they who will never be granted the freedom of the swans_

_As am I_

_Why are feelings trapped?_

_Why does God hate me?_

_What have I done wrong to be crushed under the power of servitude?_

_Emancipation is a word made to taunt us un-free_

_A word no one is granted_

_Born with it_

_Die with it (1)_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Back with Soren and Ilyana, our lovely garbage disposal was feeling rather full of questions.

"Soren?" Ilyana asked.

"What, Ilyana?" Soren replied impatiently.

"Why is so much of our food in storage rather than in the kitchen?" Ilyana inquired.

"Because we bought enough for the month long trip so there is no way that it would all fit in the kitchen without making the kitchen unusable." Soren explained, grabbing a container of peppered beef jerky. "This looks good…but it won't be enough for you." Soren rummaged through a few more crates and found a loaf of bread and some butter. He was surprised to find they ALSO had honey._ Jackpot! I will take some with me I think for my own personal consumption…_

"Soren, what did you just hide under your robes?" Ilyana asked innocently.

"Something that wasn't on the list, and there is no way anyone of our group afforded a dozen bottles of it while still getting ALL of the other things, which they did." Soren answered vaguely.

"So, what did you just hide under your robes then?" Ilyana repeated.

"Just a bottle of honey. I found twelve bottles so far, but I wanted one for myself." Soren grinned. "I guess you could say I have a sweet tooth."

"Wow, you can smile when not asleep! You look so cute when you're happy." Ilyana broke into a large smile and practically glomped our not-so-jolly tactician. This action, while it normally would have the effect of returning him to a sour mood, made him happier. Ilyana had jumped a bit when she basically attacked him with love and his face ended up at her chest, which was being squeezed extra tight on his face. No man can be unhappy in that position. (2)

"While I won't lie and say I am not enjoying this… I kind of need… air…" Soren gasped, his voice muffled by Ilyana's body. His normally pale face was turning blue.

"Sorry." Ilyana apologized as she let him go. Soren's face promptly returned to its normal, pale shade.

"Come on, back to my room. Then we can eat all we want." Soren promised as he led the way, not waiting for a response. Ilyana followed, of course. They hopped up on Soren's bed next to each other, and started eating. They shared all they brought back, and finished it quite fast.

Soren, invigorated by the morning meal, was feeling especially brave and, well, romantic. "You know what Ilyana? I'm craving something right now."

"What is it?" Ilyana asked, her head slightly cocked in an inquisitive fashion.

"You…" Soren whispered and promptly kissed her. While it is obvious that this would have become quite the make-out session, they were ever so rudely interrupted by Boyd banging on Soren's door.

"Yo, short little emo boy is needed on the top deck. So is cute little always-hungry girl. Ike's orders; we've got company!" Boyd yelled through the door after no one opened it. A few seconds later, Soren opened the door. Then he and Ilyana left the room, Soren putting on his cape and taking all his spells with him at the same time.

Ilyana left to her room on the ship to get dressed and get her spells. In just a few minutes, Ilyana returned. They ascended to the deck, to find their ship surrounded by members of the Raven tribe.

"As you can see Soren, we have trouble on our hands…"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Kisari went back down below decks to check the food crates before heading up to the deck as Ike had ordered. Going down, she crept through the shadows as to not be seen. She could not let anyone know her secret. Shuffling through the crates a bit, she found her target. "Damn it! Someone already took one of my bottles of honey! How the hell did they find it?!" She slammed the crate as hard as she could, and received a splinter in her palm. "Fuck! That really hurt."

**/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Well Ike, we've fended off the first few pretty well, but we have trouble. Their main forces can easily mass together and swarm us. We simply wouldn't stand a chance." Soren reported.

"Well, if they do, we need a plan before they execute that kind of tactic. You got any bright ideas?" Ike asked.

"Well, Ilyana and I could try something we have been practicing… I don't want to say too much but I think we could do it if we could pull this off. Unfortunately it is quite difficult and I cannot promise a success." Soren thought aloud.

"Just be ready to do it, understand? Rolf can take them down easily. I think I can with the Laguz Slayer, too. We can protect you while you try it. Now prepare yourself; that includes **everyone**!" Ike ordered as another wave of enemies advanced.

"Look out, we have company coming in from behind, Ike." Volke warned. As the lone figure advanced further, it took the shape of a girl on a Wyvern. She pulled up to the ship and looked at Ike.

"You are the commander here, correct?" she asked.

"Yeah." Ike answered.

"I am Jill, from Daein. However, we should team up for a while, at least until we kill all these sub-human monsters." Jill proposed.

"Sure, but please. They are Laguz, not…" Ike stopped talking, seeing as Jill had stopped paying attention.

Jill started heading to one of the nearby enemies, letting loose a battle cry of, "Bleed the Half-Breeds!"

"Ike, let me kill that Hu.. Beorc when this battle is over." Lethe hissed.

"Don't be hasty. We might be able to keep her on our side, and we need all the help we can get." Ike reasoned, denying her request. "Oh, for the love of Ashera, JILL LOOK OUT! GET BACK HERE!"

Jill looked behind her and saw the whole swarm of Ravens after her. Not being an idiot, she retreated back to the ship at blinding speeds. "Thank you, Commander Ike. You show honor and kindness, despite being a Crimean and, normally, an enemy. Most people would have let me die, using me as cannon fodder under the circumstances."

"Hey, it was absolutely no problem. It was only the right thing to do." Ike protested modestly. "Soren, Ilyana! If you have that backup plan ready, now is the time to use it. Rolf, be ready to shoot. Brom, Nephenee, Kieran, Oscar, Titania, Boyd, perform defensive maneuvers. You guys protect Rolf, Rhys, and Mist. Mist, Rhys, you two heal the front lines as they get hurt. Jill, Marcia, be ready to do aerial combat with them. You too Kisari, it is good that you finally showed up. Mia, Zihark, Lethe, Mordecai, you stay with me and try to get any of them that swoop down to attack. Volke, you get ready to strike too." Ike ordered.

"It'll cost you 200 gold for every kill." Volke warned.

"I don't care about that, Volke! Just help out!" Ike yelled.

Ilyana and Soren were muttering incantations furiously, and at great speeds. The magic was swirling around them like a barrier. As they did this, the enemy was drawing ever closer. "Now, Ilyana!" Soren shouted, and they let out their magic at once. Her various thunder magic from her Thunder, Elthunder, and Mind Crush tomes merged with Soren's Wind, Elwind, and Wrath of Gales magic which he was controlling to make a Tornado. As the Raven tribe members tried to dodge, Soren aimed the spell as it went, decimating the enemies. If that wasn't enough, his Tornado was sucking up loads of water, amplifying the strength of Ilyana's Thunder magic by insane increments. None of the enemies stood a chance at all, not even their leader. This moment of victory was short lived, due to the fact that the ship was wrecked in the reefs. Flat out, they couldn't move.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Archsage Soren: Was that Okay?? And did everyone enjoy the Fluff filled beginning? (EPK: -flails-) I tried to make it extra fluffy - Hopefully it makes up for my rather long absence.

Well, you all know the drill by now. REVIEW and tell me what you think, because quite frankly that is the only way I will be sure if I am doing something right or wrong. If you like a part, tell me so I can keep that kind of stuff up. If you think something needs changed, let me know so future chapters are better. Also try to pick up errors my Beta may have missed. Or my plot compared to the games plot errors, like I forgot something that needs to be there. (Like when I forgot about Marcia one time…)

Kisari: Archsage Soren is being an asshole and forcing me to remind you to review your opinion of my "Pairing." So far one person says Zihark is good, and another says Volke… but be warned, I'm going to kill you assholes who are playing matchmaker with these Ideas.

Archsage Soren: No she wont, I have security stopping her from that. (Shows image of Kisari being restrained by Heero from Gundam Wing and Largo from Fire Emblem 9. You should all know about Largo ) Now for my End of Chapter stub notes!

(1) This is the _**beginning**_ of a poem sent to me by **Virgo**, in compliance to my request for dark poetry. Good, no? Title is "Suppressed." Kisari will publish the rest of it in later chapters in here Diary of poetry.

(2) No man that is NOT a homosexual, that is. I understand SOME of you may be a homosexual man, that's fine. I have nothing against it (I have a gay friend or three) Well, as long as I don't have to see anything 'going on' that is 'inappropriate.' Catch my drift? NO LEMONS/SEX (That I actually witness/hear about in DETAIL)! Preferably not too much kissing and groping either, but I'll get by… Wait, this is getting way off topic. I'll stop now VV**" **

Elf Princess Kiri: Hi! Um, if you see anything I need to improve on, please tell me, as I am doing my best. (I'm only 14 people! XD) ZOMG, ze fluffiness is like a drug to me! -hyperventilates and clears throat- Okay, well, thank you Archsage Soren for letting me Beta your story! Ah, and you inspired me to write something again! In other news, ha ha, I'm addicted to Goof Troop (you know, the video game from 1993 for the SNES) and I KICK BUTT! YEAH! Well, bye! -smiles innocently- :D

Archsage Soren: (Blinks) You're thanking Me? I should be thanking YOU. Otherwise who knows what errors would show up each chapter? Fluff is the best drug there is, because it can't end your life Um, Goof Troop? Seeing as the SNES was the only Nintendo home consul I NEVER owned, I actually don't know it. But it was made in my birth year ('93) so it MUST be good XD. Let ME know what I can improve too, please. I also am only 14!


	7. The Powers of Dragons and Dragonkin

Dark Wind, Violet Lightning

Chapter 6: The Power of Dragons and Dragonkin

Archsage Soren: Blarg, my chapter titles get worse every chapter. That aside, it is time for even more action, love, and adventure with everyone's favorite mercenary crew, The Greil Mercenaries.

**Emphasis, **_Thought _"Speech" (1, 2, 3) end of chapter notes.

Kisari: Just shut up and produce the chapter!

Soren: Disclaimer time then. Archsage Soren owns only Kisari and any plot deviations he adds to the story. What he does not own is, but is not limited to: Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, Fire Emblem, any Wii copyrights, any Nintendo Copyrights, stocks for any company, the Internet, , or any music he imagines playing during certain scenes he writes. Suing him for "Stealing" your idea(s) is pointless because by claiming to not own them and by making no profit of his works, he is breaking no laws whatsoever, and if you manage to win a lawsuit (Improbably low odds) you would earn at least ten times _**Less **_than the court fees.

Elf Princess Kiri: Well THAT was descriptive!

Archsage Soren: Damn, that was the best and most protective legal disclaimer ever, Soren. Thanks for writing it all out! And now to the Story itself.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

_Dear lord, why are we stuck here of all places? _Soren pondered pessimistically. _Caught on a reef after a battle and, of COURSE, the reef just happens to be Goldoa territory. Now we are either going to starve here or, they will burn us all to death._

"Hey Soren, care to tell us what's going on behind your skull?" Ike asked, a forced smile on his face.

"Not really, but I guess I should. Basically, we are caught on a reef, as you know. The only way to get off the reef is to push it off. We do not have the manpower for this. Even if we did, we would have to go on Goldoan land to push off, signing our own death warrant for daring to set foot on their land. In essence, we are stuck with limited supplies and no way to get free. We will die here if the tables do not turn in our favor. I predict a fifteen percent chance of all of us surviving, and forty five percent chance of Marcia and Jill being able to fly away to safety with enough supplies to live while we die," Soren explained bitterly.

"Soren, I don't get why setting foot on their land to push off the ship is a death wish," Ike sighed. "I can see Daein being that way, but why is Goldoa so horrible?"

"Goldoa is the land of Dragon Su...Laguz. They are cold hearted and prohibit foreigners, Beorc or Laguz. They try to stay out of all conflicts, but will protect their borders with fierce intensity. This is due to them attempting to avoid war awakening the Dark God. If we go onto their land, we will be told to leave or die. Since leaving would mean going back onto a ship stuck on a reef, we would eventually starve. They will not do business with us any more than let us on their land," Soren grimaced. "In essence, we are, pardon my language, thoroughly fucked."

"Not the report I wanted to hear, but thanks Soren. At least you're honest," Ike slapped him on the back.

"It appears you are wrong, Boy Genius," Volke replied, appearing out of nowhere behind Ike and Soren, and scaring the hell out of them.

"Damn it Volke, I told you not to do that!" Ike complained.

"And I told you it will cost you three thousand for me to comply," Volke retorted, a small smile on his face. "But on to business. It seems we have some Dragons headed over this way."

"Oh great, I knew we were fucked..." Soren grumbled.

"Not so. They haven't shifted, nor have they shown any signs of hostility," Volke countered. "I think that we might be able to get them to help us get adrift."

"Ilyana! Come over here and stay by my side!" Soren ordered. Quickly she complied, interlocking her arm around his. "Do you think you can pull off the Lightning Cyclone again with me? We might need it..."

"Yes, Soren. If we need to, I will do it. I, well, we are the only ones who can stop them if they are here to hurt us, right? Because of my Thunder magic…Because it has to be us, I can, and I will," Ilyana vowed, yet she seemed much less confident then she was trying to sound. She was shaking, and looked like she was about to cry.

The Dragons drew closer, and one of them called out: "Beorc! You are harboring upon our waters. We demand you leave immediately. We do not wish to have to remove you the hard way."

"You don't understand. We were snared by a trap of the Raven tribe of Kilvas, and now we are caught on a reef. We would gladly leave if we could on our own accord. Alas, we are stuck here." Soren yelled, playing diplomat.

"Is that so, Parentless one? Your kind should not exist. We will remedy that!" the man roared. Soren stiffened, scared that the others would make the connection; that they would figure out he was branded.

"Wait!" a Dragon boy cried. Surprisingly, the men did as they were told. "I know they are telling the truth. We should help and feed them."

"Your Highness? Why would we feed them?" another Dragon man inquired.

"It is to make up for my father's neglect of hospitality in Goldoa, to apologize for our Laguz brothers who did this, and because I have never actually seen this many humans before. I want to meet them," the newly revealed prince answered.

Ike decided to start speaking before Soren managed to blow it. Soren didn't seem ready to talk again anyways, hearing them calling him Parentless, and the fact that they were able to tell from that far away scared him to the bone. "I am the leader of this group. My name is Ike. If you would please help us get unstuck, we will leave your borders at any time you request. We apologize and we did not mean to trespass."

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

Soon they were all on land feasting, thanks to the Dragon Prince. "Prince Goldoa, you have my thanks for helping us. I was certain we were going to die even before you headed to our boat," Soren commented.

"Please, we are not in ceremony with the Princess in your protection, so please call me by name as well," the Prince ordered.

"Certainly, Kurthnaga," Soren corrected himself.

"Thanks, I am not a fan of formality," Ike laughed.

"We've noticed that a lot, **Commander**," teased Mist.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When their feast was over, they pushed the boat back afloat. The mercenaries got back onboard and they headed back to sea. Soren was not completely happy at the moment, however. His prey that he had been stalking since the last battle was very near, he could tell. "Gotcha, brat! So, stowaway Sothe, why were you hiding when we were under attack instead of helping? Kisari and Volke were fighting too, so don't go 'Because I am a Theif!'" Soren demanded.

"You want to know why? I just... didn't want to get in the way of you guys. You all can fight so well and I can barely defend myself, I just didn't want to be another one out there to protect. But if you tell anyone you will wake up with a slit throat, you got me?" Sothe threatened. His lack of confidence was obvious, and he shed a lone tear.

"Stupid child, we needed all the help we could get then. If Ilyana and I couldn't pull off the spell that saved us we could have all **died **because we were down a man! We didn't care how well you could fight; you could parry the whole time! We just needed someone to even out the numbers. Next time I catch you hiding, I will make sure you pay for putting Ilyana and everyone else at risk. That's what you do when you hide, you know that? You have to man up, Sothe, trust me." Soren raged.

"I…okay, you're the genius. Anyways, I need to get stronger so I can protect... someone..." Sothe sighed vaguely. (1)

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Days later, they came across a group of Pegasi knights fighting an unknown enemy. Realizing that this is likely Begnion troops of Pegasi, Ike decided to pull closer and ask if they need help. After all, this is a chance to get on Begnion's good side.

"You, peasants! You're armed, and we need assistance. The apostle has disappeared recently from where she was on our ship, and we need help fighting while most of us search for her," a mounted woman shouted with authority.

"Hey, we are the Greil Mercenaries; we can certainly help out a bit. We were on our way to Begnion as it turns out, so our paths seem to be interlocking at the moment. I'm the Commander of this group, Ike," Ike introduced himself.

"I am Tanith of the Holy Guard. General Sigrun, who is my superior, the other Holy Guards, and myself thank you for the aid," Tanith replied gratefully.

"Yes, it's no problem. We need a favor ourselves, so we are earning it now. Fair? Good," Soren added. They hastily pulled up to the Begnion vessel and prepared to move out and assist the soldiers on board.

"Soren, suggestions for a strategy?" Ike asked.

"Hm, yes. Brom, Nephenee, Lethe, Mordecai, and... Mia. Can I count on you five to defend our ship? Oh, Keiran and Marcia should help you out as well. I think seven is enough for our own vessel," Soren decided. "The rest of you, we rush to the Begnion ship and assist in the fight, and make sure no enemies can board the ship. Block off gangplanks and such. Also, there seems to be quite a lot of chests ripe for looting. Sothe, Volke, Kisari, and Jill, you four all go to those chests and loot them. Jill is the helping hand in combat while you three thieves rob everyone blind."

"Good plan. Greil Mercenaries, move out!" Ike roared, and they rushed to aid Begnion. Ike ran blindly across the ship until he saw a woman hiding behind a man with a familiar face. He ran to them, bleeding dry all enemies in his way. "Gatrie? Never expected to see you here."

"Ike? Good to see you again, despite the circumstances. I got myself a job here protecting this lovely lady," Gatrie greeted, smiling lazily.

"My name is Astrid... I just want away from the Noble lifestyle, and if you two know each other, maybe we should all join up?" Astrid proposed, barely more than a whisper.

"Sounds good to me, milady!" Gatrie cried valiantly. "No matter the odds, I will be your impregnable shield and ensure you live whatever the threat is!"

"Well, let's focus more on the battle at hand right now, sound good?" Ike asked.

"Sure thing, Ike. Damn, I think you grew two inches taller and acquired some Biceps since Shinon and I left," Gatrie grinned. "Still nothing compared to my manliness, but you are coming along well." Gatrie then speared a man who dared to get near Astrid.

"And you actually improved your taste in women it seems, Gatrie," Ike laughed. Ike jumped in the air and sliced off the arm of an enemy who had tried to sneak up on the young woman. "You know where Shinon ran off to?"

"Not a clue, sorry," Gatrie sighed.

Astrid, surprisingly enough, decided to make herself useful. By either luck or skill, she shot an enemy who was sneaking up on Ike in the eye. Wounded, he fell and was trampled to death by the soldiers of both sides who were busy fighting.

/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/

Half a boat away, Soren was surrounded. He was doing his best to eliminate the Raven tribe troops while avoiding the lances, swords, and axes aiming to kill him. "Damn, there are just too many of them. But, I have to defeat them and reunite with Ilyana! I can't let them hurt her..."

"Fat chance, Parentless one! First off, you're bird food, mine to be exact. Second, that woman will either be bird food as well or used by the humans as a whore!" one of the Ravens jeered, then swooped in to attack.

"NO! That will not happen. I will kill you all, even if I have to do…that!" Soren raged vaguely. "Heh, the odds that I might die are high, but if it saves everyone, hell, even if it only saves Ilyana..."

"Shut up and die!" a human soldier cried, and then was blasted away by a wind spell.

Soren started an incantation not related to his tomes at all. "_The rabid dog chases his own tail to the ends of the earth, as the tides shift from high to low. The strong of the world rise up, while the weak fall and die. Rain cascades from the sky to augment man's sorrow. The restrictions on life can be eliminated as to deal with our burdens. _Seal of the Magi, Power Restriction, set to Zero!" The wind spiraled around him as his power grew, obliterating those near him. One blast from Wrath of Gales slew all other enemies on the half of the ship he was on. His situation was reversed: once surrounded, he was now alone. "Shit, I...don't have much strength left after that. I put too much into Wrath of Gales. I have just enough to reseal, however. Maybe..."

"Soren!" Ike shouted, seeing his black-haired friend struggle to stay standing.

"Ike, it's...okay. Just give me a minute, then go get Rhys." Soren called weakly, then began the resealing of his latent powers. "_Those with the strength to decimate cities with a glance, those who can move mountains, and those who can hold the world aloft in its place. Their power, a blessing and a curse. They yearn to be with others, yet even the slightest touch kills with might. Let that overbearing curse be sealed, to be unlocked in dire need. Let those blessed with power control it, lest their powers consume themselves in their greatness. _Seal of the Magi, Power Restriction of the Dragonkin." After this, the winds flew into his body, and Soren collapsed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Nngh, where am I?" Soren mumbled. "You, little girlie-girl. Where am I?"

"Girlie-girl? Is that how one addresses the Apostle, Empress Sanaki of Begnion? Where are your manners, injured boy?" Sanaki laughed haughtily.

"In battle, titles and positions matter not. I am sorry that my mind was still set in battle logic. That added to the fact that I have never actually seen you before, nor had any information of looks on you in any of my information networks," Soren apologized.

"It matters not. Now that you acknowledge me, I'd like to talk with you, peasant. You see, I am somewhat of an arcane pupil as well. What you did was simply amazing in battle. That trick with the winds, I mean. Explain it to me." Sanaki demanded in her childish way.

"I'll try. That is my full, unreleased power. My latent, unused strength. However, my body is not strong enough to handle it, so I seal it off normally. To be able to live without the seal, I would need to eat about as much as a Lion su...Laguz. That, and my body would need more training," Soren explained slowly.

"Why are you that strong? What made you that way? What will make me that powerful?" Sanaki was staring at him as if he was the way to immortality and infinite riches.

"Er, I hit puberty and my magic came to full strength once I became that age. It all awoke then. My friend and I, with my master, had to seal it off. My master taught me all it's stages of release, and warned me of its dangers of wielding that much energy at once," Soren frowned. "I am like this because I was simply born in whatever way with whatever genes that I had that much energy. If I had decided to not study the Arcane, however, all of my strength would have likely went to building my muscles rather than becoming magical strength. You can never become this way, nor would you want to."

Ilyana then entered the room. Soren's face lit up instantly. "Ilyana! It's good to see you are okay. You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"No, I'm fine," Ilyana reassured him. "Empress Sanaki, please leave our soldier and tactician to heal in peace. No matter your position, this is the hospital cabin and the only rank that matters is Head Nurse. That lady said all but Ike and I are to leave him alone until further notice."

"Hmph. I was done with this useless, boring boy anyways," Sanaki huffed indignantly.

"What was she harping you about, anyways?" Ilyana asked when Sanaki was finally gone.

"My power. I assume everyone saw it... Now my heritage is likely to be found out. She saw that power, and she wanted to know how to be that powerful. I told her she wouldn't want it, and I wasn't kidding. It comes from my dragon blood. The power is too strong for my body, too strong for itself. Left alone unsealed, the power itself would consume me," Soren told his beloved.

"Well, now it's just you and I, alone. What do you want to do?" Ilyana purred softly.

"Heh, your Cat side is showing," Soren chuckled softly. "That bitch of a head nurse said I'm not allowed to do anything at all with you, and that even just making out with you could exhaust me and open my wounds."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to sleep with you and keep you safe this time," Ilyana smiled and got on the bed with Soren. "Is this really all I can do to thank my beloved hero for saving everyone with that massive spell?"

"Just knowing you love me and having you to hold is payment enough, Ily," Soren closed his eyes. "Maybe later we can make up for the lost time of me being in this Hospital area. Start with a breakfast, with honey!" as he said this, each word became quieter until it was only a mummer Ilyana barely caught. Then he drifted to sleep, an arm around Ilyana.

_Ily? I get a pet name now? How cute! I guess it's time he got a pet name too... _Ilyana grinned at the prospect caused by this new sign of affection, and followed Soren into the realm of dreams.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Huh? What happened to Ilyana?" Soren asked in the morning, having awoke to an empty bed.

"Well, she got up at sunrise," Ike sighed, leaning on the wall. "You, however, have been sleeping until noon. And before you and Ilyana were sleeping, you had been asleep for three days straight. You had everyone deathly afraid."

"Damn it, I knew I should have only half released my power!" Soren cursed angrily. "I made everyone worry and turned myself into a burden rather than an asset. I wasted myself, ruined the plans I had made..." Soren continued to rant.

"Shut up, Soren. I was here to bring good news too," Ike continued interrupting Soren's beginning of a rant. "After a day you are allowed out of the ward. Until then, the Head Nurse wants someone to constantly take care of you. That lucky someone is Ilyana, so knock yourself out." Ike gave the bead-ridden Mage a knowing look and a wink, then left to attend to business with the Apostle and the Princess.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

(1) Yes, this someone that Sothe speaks of is Micaiah…

Archsage Soren: What did you all think? Not to ruin my foreshadowing, but I am highly considering next chapter to be centered on the day that started now up until the very hour Soren is allowed to be released. In other words, a whole chapter of Fluff, fluffier than the finest Cotton Candy, or that's the goal anyways... As usual, thanks to my beta Elf Princess Kiri. Please, review now! Just hit the button and tell me what you thought! Oh and as usual, suggest the Kisari pairing of your choice for the later chapters. Also you can request pairings. Votes are two Kisari/Volke, two Kisari/Zihark, and one lone Kisari/Shinon. If I forgot any, I apologize.

Pairs being used at some point are: Soren/Ilyana, Keiran/Marcia, Shinon/Mia (Unless the votes for Kisari/Shinon go insane!), and Naesala/Leanne. I'm thinking of Gatrie/Astrid, not sure though.

Elf Princess Kiri: -flails- I vote Shinon/Mia!! 8D Fluff? Fluffier than my favoritest candy in the whole entire world?! YAAAY! -hyperventilates, then passes out-

Keiran: You can't give Soren his own fluff chapter! Use half of it to pair me with Marcia! And make it half my fluff chapter!

Archsage Soren: I'll think about it… If I run out of fluff writing steam for Soren/Ilyana, I'll try to pair you and Marcia up and let you have a little fluff too. Hey, if Kiri wants Shinon/Mia, and I also want it, that counts as like 10 votes 'cause we are the beta and author, respectively. And someone else voted for it too, I think. That's 11 XD. Muses blessings to all who read all this!

**_As a Post Beta Note... I, the author, apologize for overpowering good ol' Soren in an unneeded, dramatic, and flashy way. However, it explains why Soren has a normal appetite, while Ilyana doesn't. Her powers are not sealed, so she needs a ton of food. Soren is the opposite, sealed and a small appetite. Micaih... we will cross that bridge when we come to it...  
_**

**_But his unneeded flashy powers are cool, right? And the incantations took awhile to think of too! Oh, and sorry that Kisari didn't get 'screen' time, so the poetry takes a... 2 chapter break? This one and the next one...  
_**


	8. Fluff on the High Seas

Dark Wind, Violet Lightning

Chapter 7: Fluff On the High Seas

Archsage Soren: Update time, I suppose. This chapter is about ninety percent fluff, just in case you missed the warning last chapter AND this chapter's title. I hope that this chapter of almost no plot relevance pleases you rather than pisses you off, with the plot not really moving and all that... :( Warnings of fluffy enough fluff to cause a sugar overdose and send you to the hospital, a scantily clad Ilyana and a shirtless Soren, and even _**implied**_ sexual relations two or three times... NOT a lemon though!

Elf Princess Kiri: :D Heh heh, sorry I took so long to respond. Yeah, there were chemistry corrections, a history project, a sudden addiction for GaiaOnline, Mario Kart, and Harvest Moon DS: Island of Happiness. XDDD Oh, and I'm gonna start going back and betaing previous chapters that I didn't before. :)

Archsage Soren: That's fine Kiri. I look forward to those old chapters being tidied up, they were sloppy. / Ah well, now we need a disclaimer and some thanking of die-hard fans/supporters and we can move on to your "screen" time with Ily and Soren. Not to mention Marcia and Kieran!

Yes **Witcher Co.**, the long awaited pairing is here as of this chapter. Due to the fact your pair shows up, that part of this chapter is dedicated to you, your helpful reviews, and your overall support so far. I'd also like to dedicate this one to my Beta **EPK** for making the story easier to read as well as a better story overall. And a shout out to **Midnight Striker** for the inspiration I felt after reading his_ Black Lilac,_ which was a huge kick in the think-box and actually helped me through the first two chapters of this story. **x-V.i.r.g.o.-x**, I thank you endlessly for providing Kisari's wonderfully dark poetry, reviewing, and for being an overall good person. And how can I forget **Hellfire Supremacy**? A wonderful author in his own right, and someone I owe many thanks. **Aquatic-Idealist, **you hit me with a boatload of inspiration and advice too, thanks a ton. Welcome back to the FE fanfic world buddy. **Adriannu255**, thanks for reviewing from pretty much the start... a lot. **Lewnuhhkau**, **Lynnie Kleriker**, same to you two about the thanks and the reviewing. You're great, I thank you a lot for the support. **Plushietiger**, thanks for joining the crew right before I updated, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. **BeckyLyn**, thanks for your early review, hope you're still reading with the rest of us. **Chef Colette**, **Rioku243, **thanks for joining in a bit later in the production but still reviewing consistently about every chapter. **psycotalk, Wii Fan,** and any other one time reviewers besides the already mentioned **BeckyLyn**, I thank you for the time you put in to reviewing and showing me the support I need to get my ass in gear. Finally, all anonymous reviewers who ever submitted me something, I also thank you a bunch.

Ilyana: That's a lot of reviewers to thank... Archy owns nothing related to the story but Kisari and plot deviations.

Archsage Soren: I'm Archy now? O.o Damn that nickname sucks... I wonder what you'll call Soren. The thought sends shivers down my spine. Oh well, I've wasted my fans valuable time enough with the endless thanking. Sorry, but I just remembered one final thing I had to do before we start... A rundown of pairing votes in the major issues, namely over who Mia gets paired with and who Kisari gets paired with. Remember that it's all up to you, the readers, so Vote! Um, here's what I believe is the current votes at the moment. I've made a Forum in Fire Emblem where you can suggest pairs, talk, or vote in the forum poll for the current pairs that are being voted for...

ZiharkxKisari: 3 votes. ShinonxKisari: 3 votes. RanulfxKisari: 1 vote. VolkexKisari: 2 votes. MiaxRhys: 2 votes.

MiaxShinon:2 votes. MiaxIke: 2 votes.

BTW, GatriexAstrid and NeasalaxLeanne are now Official. The latter may be my favorite Laguz pairing. On to the good stuff though, the story!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The surly, raven haired teen was awakened rudely by a stream of pokes to the temple. Soren was about to incinerate the morning assailant, until he realized it was Ilyana who was waking him. "Gah!" Soren groaned, "What is your problem, Ilyana? Can't you wake me up in a non-annoying way?"

"Not really, Honey-bunch," Ilyana giggled.

Soren instantly dead-paned. His left eye began to twitch slightly. "Honey-bunch? Are you serious, Ilyana?" Soren complained. " I mean, when did I get a pet name, and one so... detestable at that."

"Because," Ilyana explained, "you gave me a pet name, so I get to give you one. And boy you sure are grumpy this morning," Ilyana pouted cutely.

"I gave you a pet name?" Soren asked, bewildered. "When? And it still doesn't explain Honey-bunch."

"Yeah, you must not remember from last night," Ilyana sighed. "You called me Ily before going to sleep."

"So? That's a cute pet name. Honey-bunch is kinda creepy," Soren shivered slightly at the thought of everyone hearing Ilyana call him 'Honey-bunch.'

Ilyana then burst out laughing. "Really, I can imagine Ike's expression at hearing you called that. I'm just messing with you anyways, Sor."

"Hmph. At least you aren't actually crazy enough to call me Honey-bunch. Sor is ok, it has a nice ring to it Ily. But speaking of honey..." Soren trailed off. He then proceeded to check through the drawers next to his infirmary bed, and came back with a sour expression. "Why's the honey gone?"

"I dunno..." Ilyana smiled innocently. "Maybe in a few minutes you'll find out." Then Ilyana grinned, and snuggled up to the braided mage beside her.

"A surprise, huh? Weird or not, you're still the best Ily," Soren smiled and put his arm around Ilyana. They cuddled for awhile, talking and kissing and just generally enjoying each others company. The door to their room in the infirmary opened soundlessly during a long, passionate kiss.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you two, but Oscar finished your food." Ike said grinning, placing down the tray. It's contents were two omelets, honey cured bacon, and a full loaf of bread, sliced and apparently toasted on a fire. Next to it was two bottles of honey and two knives for spreading the honey. Water, milk, and even a little Pomery Juice were there as well. (1)

"Er, um... Thanks, Ike..." Soren said sheepishly, his face red as a cherry. "Whatever you saw, just for the record, did NOT happen."

"OK then Soren, Ilyana. Enjoy your breakfast then. And enjoy doing those things that aren't happening, because today you can 'not' be doing what you didn't do, and I didn't see you do, all day long; if you can understand what I'm saying," Ike hinted, winking at his antisocial friend.

"Thanks...?" Soren asked slowly, not sure how to respond, his head cocked to the side. As soon as Ike left, however, Soren's confusion melted away instantly. "So Ily, ready to eat?" Soren asked mischievously. "I'll feed you if you feed me."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Boyd's eyes were popping out in a comical reaction to the noises of pure carnal bliss he heard outside the two lovebirds' doors as he passed by. "Hey, Ike... are they _really _going all the way on this fucking boat? Er, bad choice of words there, huh?" Boyd chuckled.

"Nah, they aren't doing that. They just get really into making out, I'm serious. Though I might want to ask them to settle down, before they basically ruin Mist's virgin ears," Ike shook his head in annoyance.

"Wow," was all Boyd could say for a moment. "I hope they don't go that far then; it'll surely be loud enough to wake the dead."

Ike reluctantly went to enter Soren's room for the second time that day already. He hastily opened the door and somehow managed to calmly call out, "Hey, you guys mind quieting down next time you start up your make-out session. I'm afraid you'll ruin Mist's innocent ears and mind."

As Ike was saying those words, he peered in to find a shirtless Soren and a scantily clad Ilyana, who was looking delectably sexy in what was little more than a bra and panties.

What shocked him the most, however, was that his shirtless friend was slipping a ring onto the finger of the one person, besides Ike, that the Mage was willing to die for.

"Well then Ike, you're first to know I guess. Great way to ruin the moment..." Soren grumbled, this time only slightly red. "Also the first one invited to the wedding, as the Best Man too. That is, if we all live long enough to escape the war."

"And _I _ruined the mood? You're talking about not living long enough until the wedding! Seriously, you might just depress your Fiancé," Ike retorted, slightly smirking. "Still, you two have fun. But please try to quiet down."

"If only for you, Ike," Soren agreed, closing his eyes.

Ike closed the door and walked away, feeling as if he accomplished something. What he never realized, however, was the magical sound barrier Soren and Ilyana erected before resuming their passionate relations, and maybe even woke the dead. (2)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Marcia! Marcia! Marcia, where are you?!" Kieran shouted as he ran about the ship. He stopped abruptly as he unknowingly ran into her and, in the process, knocked her down. This led to him tripping on her, and hitting the ground as well.

"Kieran! Do you _really _have to run me over like a swarthy grease sucking brigand?" Marcia chided. "What is it you want me for, anyways?" (3)

Kieran didn't answer for a moment, and then drew in a large breath as he and Marcia rose and dusted themselves off. "For starters, I must apologize for my un-knightly behavior! I have shamed Crimea, and myself, and by that shamed my lifelong destined rival Oscar, and hurt you! This is so unacceptable, I will train for days on end if that will increase my ability to avoid my comrades!" Kieran managed all of this with that one breath, ranting feverishly. Breathing in again, he finally gave his reason for talking with the Pegasus rider. "I wanted to tell you I had news of your brother, Makalov!"

Marcia's eyes lighted up in hope, and she couldn't help a childish response of "Really? You did?" Mentally chewing herself out, she continued talking. "Thanks for looking into it. What word of that cheese breath do you have?"(3)

"You know the port we were in before we left? Apparently Nasir was overheard news about a pink haired man in orange armor hanging out for a bit, earning up quite a lot of debt, and leaving. Word was that he said he was heading to Begnion to earn some cash to 'pay them back with,'" Kieran reported dutifully, even kneeling as if she was his commander.

"So he was coming to borrow more money from me to make up for his debt. That rat faced bugger brother of mine, even when lost he still causes me trouble," Marcia sighed. "If he wasn't the only family I had, I think I would disown him..."

"Don't be so harsh, I'm sure he only does it because he wants to help you. He may not be very good at it, but I'm sure he has good intent," Kieran reassured enthusiastically, nodding to his own point rigorously.

Smiling, Marcia reached her hand down and pulled Kieran up, before giving him a brief hug. "I guess you're right. Maybe my view on it is too up close and biased against him.

When we were little he always helped care for me, and was so responsible. I really have no clue what happened to that side of him," caught up in her emotions, Marcia's eyes began to water slowly, prompting Kieran to hold her tight. In the kind-yet-eccentric man's embrace, she sobbed silently into his strong shoulder, holding him back in her arms.

"It's okay, let it out Marcia. It... must be hard to think and talk about. Just remember that it will all be okay," Kieran soothed, stroked her hair, and maybe for the first time in his life he was making sense and doing something right at the same time. They stood that way for a long while, until Marcia's tears were long gone and their arms stiff from the lack of motion.

In the end, Kieran was surprised with her token of appreciation. rather than a quick 'thank you', he found himself in a short kiss with the girl of his dreams. His mind one step behind his body, he kissed her back without thinking. "What do you say we go get some food and watch the scenery? I heard we are passing by a beautiful coral reef in a few minutes."

The answer had Kieran stoked. Looking as if she was the happiest she has ever been, Marcia told him the words he desired to hear. "Of course, I'd love to." She held him again, and they walked off with one arm around the other, her head on his shoulder.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back with the newly engaged couple, sparks were flying. Not due to their relations, but due to the fact that everyone decided to "visit" them and pester the couple about their new level of commitment. From Rolf's and Mist's teasing to Oscar's mature congratulations, and Titania's (far too late) warning to not go all the way before they are truly married, everyone had to say _something_. Quite frankly, Soren was pissed. This was the day for Ily and himself to spend time together, not gossip/bother the World's Greatest Tactician day! The unfortunate character to be the straw to break the proverbial camel's back was Gatrie, who came in mentioning that it was Ilyana's last chance to leave the skinny boy in favor of a "real man."

Soren _and _Ilyana snapped, Ilyana using Thunder to shock the hell out of the somewhat vain womanizer, while Soren's Blades of Wind nearly left Gatrie no longer a man at all. If it wasn't for Rhys's expertise, lil' Gatrie would have been a goner.

Surprisingly, Sothe even got in on the fun, sort of. "Soren, Ilyana," Sothe began slowly. "I... know both of your secrets."

Soren started choking, and Ilyana blushed heavily. "You WHAT?!" Soren exclaimed, flabbergasted. "I thought the sound barrier was perfect!"

"Um, I guess I now know three of your secrets," Sothe replied awkwardly. "Actually, I meant I know you are engaged, but that's not much of a secret anymore. And... I also know you are both branded. It's obvious to anyone who knows the signs. The reluctance to show or let people feel a certain spot more than anywhere else on the body, running your hands over a spot a lot, covering one spot no matter what, and the way you seem to act out-casted. Branded people just hold themselves a certain way, and you two hold yourselves that way."

Soren and Ilyana were silent, as they digested his words. Soren then spoke up, concluding more than asking, "The one you want to protect... is branded as well, correct?"

Sothe merely nodded meekly. His nervousness was obvious to even the most socially awkward: one leg scratching the other, playing with his fingers, lifting his feet while standing in place, and his interest on a single spot on the floor.

"Thanks for letting us know. And I know that whoever she is, you'll be able to protect her," Ilyana reassured, correctly guessing that it was, in fact, a woman he wanted to protect. Sothe left afterward, more confident than before. Everyone who saw him thought he had grown a couple of inches, but in reality Sothe was just finally standing upright, now comfortable with himself as a man. Well, still a boy by age, but you get the point.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Surprisingly enough, two pairs of figures were on rather obvious display. One pair was on their own, gazing at the reefs and the swell of the majestic blue that surrounded them. Their side of the ship seemed calm, serene, and romantic. This pair was Kieran and Marcia, who were also eating and telling stories of their pasts to the other.

The other pair, consisting of Mia and Ike, were the complete and total opposite. Their swords clanging like a raging thunder storm, their faces contorted in determination, the fury of the battle overwhelming the air. There was no talking, no love involved. The intensity of the fighting prompted Boyd to return below deck, claiming that "Just _watching_ them train so hard makes me tired."

Within their minds, however, the noise was not their, nor the fury. Only the camaraderie and friendship, plus the stubbornness friends show when betting or competing against one another. To them, this was not only a way to train, but a way to hang out with a friend, and to settle the never ending question of who's the best with the blade? Their was no malice behind their swings, but that didn't mean that they held back even a single inch.

Their motions became a graceful dance; clash, retreat, clash, retreat, press the attack, clash, retreat. Then the whole thing came to a halt; the blue-haired leader's blade stopped a fraction of an inch from Mia's throat. "Heh, you got me this time Boss, and quicker than usual. It was fun training twice instead of only in the morning. I'll win next time for sure, after I get my destined training buddy to finally face me. I just _know _Rhys is a good swordsman, he's just holding back!"

"Let me tell you now, no magician or healer is destined to even _hold _a sword, let alone be your rival or training buddy. Maybe Zihark will train with you though, if you ask nicely," Ike bluntly groaned. "Anyway, if you beat the hell out of our healer, I don't think Mist will be enough to heal him quickly enough in time for our next match. I can promise you, Mist can't heal both of us after our bloodier morning fights."

"Hm, you're right about Mist. I guess Rhys just is lucky that he is so vital to the group," Mia sighed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I love magic," Soren grinned, hours later. "One of the only things known to man to be a perfect way to avoid pregnancy. Of course, when we're ready for a kid we can have one, but as of now the war makes it, well, too inconvenient and dangerous."

"I know... but a baby would be so cute! And we could teach the baby magic, and play with it, and feed it, and..." Ilyana trailed off smiling. "You know what I love more than magic and babies?"

"Food?" Soren guessed, laughing.

"Well, okay, that too Sor. I love _you_ more than magic and babies, silly. And I love you more than food too." Ilyana pointed at the braided mage, shooting him a loving look.

"I love you too, Ily." Soren smiled warmly, holding his beloved tight. "Once more before we go to bed?"

Ilyana batted her eyelashes seductively. "You know it, Sor."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(1) I figured the land of Tellius would have some foliage of its own, in other words have plants that do not exist in our world. The Pomery is one of them that I have added, think of it tasting like a Pomegranate mixed with the flavor of Blackberries and Blueberries (Which, by the way, tastes great when all three are mixed for a smoothie. A certain flavor of Fruit V8 mixes Blueberry and Pomegranate, just an FYI about a V8 flavor that _**actually**_ tastes _**good**_.) A Pomery is shaped like a Pear, but rounder as well as a bit larger, and is colored light blue. It's juice is a dark red, almost crimson, which is what Sor and Ily were drinking. These plants grow on a vine, like Tomato's. Other Tellius-Only plants will be used as the story goes on.

(2) Yeah, Soren just got laid AND engaged. Can his and Ily's life get any better while the war is still going on? I might write the full M rated scene if enough people want me to. It would be my first lemon though, so it wouldn't be likely to be that great VV Yes, I used the "Waking the dead" to refer them going that far because that's my kind of dry humor... I enjoyed it, but what about you readers? BTW Branded have more sexual stamina than normal people, just to put it out there...

(3) Both three's in the story were where my attempts at harnessing Marcia's... _unique _vocabulary took place. I hope I pulled it off, let me know what you think in the review. Also let me know, on a scale of one to ten, how Kieran-y Kieran was. I want to be sure I had him spot on too, so if I didn't let me know and maybe even drop off a little advice on how to improve on my characterization of him.

Elf Princess Kiri: AH!! -excitedly points to 2- n/n Wow, I hardly had to correct anything here! Just the misspelling of 'Kieran' and a few punctuation, wording and grammar errors. I'm so proud… TT3TT

Archsage Soren: Huh? Now that you mention it, I was spelling his name wrong -. I blame it on writing all my chapters late at night...So, you likey? I'm planning another Gaiden chapter, and a competition as well to go with it. Whoever can tell me which two of my other stories has Kisari in them. Whoever tells me which two wins the chance to design the battle and lay out the romance that happens mid-battle. Minor rules such as no using unrepresented pairs and no killing off cast members apply. You can have Boss OC's, or not have them mentioned at all. Any OC's (Not Kisari) or nameless soldiers may die of course, just FYI. No OC's can join the Mercenary's unless they are killed off mid-chapter. A Daein skirmish, a group of pirates or bandits, whatever. Maybe even a training session/mock battle within the Greil Mercenaries. Just remember, you must be the First to win. If no one plays, I'll just write it like I normally do, so no worries.

Soren: Shut up, you're boring the readers.

Archsage Soren: Sorry. Oh, notice the /\/\/\ separators are now in the middle rather than at the side, it's less confusing and more professional. I hope it doesn't bother anyone. Also Witcher Co., I must say I loved writing the MarciaxKieran scene. Your suggestion and my mind have made me a fan myself! Um, please review everyone, and may the Muses bless you. The God of Wind, Lag, and Aggro; Archsage Soren, is signing out.

Post Notes: Aggro refers to an online MMO I play from time to time called Mabinogi. In the came, getting to close to an enemy Aggro's it, and my character Soren manages to aggro enemies from a much farther distance than what the game permits for other people. The programmers must hate Son O.o Lag is, obviously, when your internet screws everything up by running slow. This affects that MMO and Halo, among other things. And Wind is, of course, Wind magic. And hence my postion/title is fully explained. Oh, the God is because I am the best at each of the said items; aggroing enemies, lagging, and using Wind Magic.


	9. Darkness and Royalty

Dark Wind, Violet Lightning

Chapter 8: Darkness and Royalty

Archsage Soren: Ah, I hope this update was soon enough to please you guys. It's been quite some time but school's a bitch. I had two chapter ideas, and I ultimately decided against an extra fight/Gaiden for this chapter. I will write another one soon, but I decided to postpone it. The chapter idea I'm using instead has been floating around in my skull for quite a while, I hope it's as good as I imagined it to be...

Ilyana: I'm hungry... hurry up and give me food in the chapter.

Archsage Soren: Fine! You and your max strength as a level 10 Thunder Sage means I can't say no or you'll strangle me... Not to mention your max strength as an Archsage when you hit level 4. And then all the level ups after that adding to your magic... I think my point is made. I'd like to encourage everyone to vote on my forum poll for the pairings in question (Kisari's and Mia's pairs, namely) since going back into reviews for who wants which pair makes my head hurt. Otherwise people's votes might get counted twice or accidentally left out! Plus you can post there too, there's a suggestion board and a discussion board within! So please, help me by voting in the forum polls. Virgo, aka **x-V. i. r. g. o.-x **on this site, was the poet behind Kisari once again. This was the ending of the poem Midnight Masquerade, which is wonderful. I give many thanks to Virgo, and you all should too!

Soren: Before he gets in a rant and wastes three thousand words before the chapter even _Starts, _I'll hurry this along. Archsage Soren owns nothing related to the game Fire Emblem or any other franchise or copyrighted material. Let the chapter start now.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_One doll_

_Three Guests_

_The porcelain is alone no longer_

_A smile is strewn across her face replacing the deathly frown_

_The wind escorts the beautiful glass doll; Idling on the right_

_The dancing petals accompanies her as well; Idling on the left_

_The tendons within utilize their hidden ability_

_The sleek girl grasps a petal within her crystal gloves_

_The three-person ball is panning out magnificently_

_Pale light shines across the cobwebbed cubicle_

_Yet another guest_

_One doll_

_Four Guests_

_The midnight glory slowly dances down as his life companion waltzes up_

_The doll's fingers cease to obey her frantic command to move_

_The wind bores and leaves the presence of the frenzied Porcelain_

_One doll_

_Two guests_

_A plea to the petals beg of mercy for her repeated failures_

_Rejection knows no master_

_The petals are destroyed among the blazing light of the Moon's love choice_

_One Doll_

_One guest_

_The masquerade's midnight is dawning upon the noon_

_The ceramic child_

_The different child_

_She exceeds the normal calling of the usual Porcelain Doll_

_Her dress glimmers in the sunlight as well as the dew_

_A deep breath_

_The wind pushes her to her family_

_The still and the dead_

_She follows their example_

_Maybe she was not meant to taste the fresh salt air of freedom_

_Or the graceful night love of life_

_A tear is visible while the door creaks_

_Her life is taken when the clock struck noon_

_The doors open_

_A shopkeeper waltzes in_

_He has no idea how lucky he is._

Kisari sighed as she finished her latest expression of her troubled heart. _Maybe I _should _just take my life. No one is going to waltz in; no one will care to stop me. _

"Kisari?" a voice called through her door, breaking her train of thought.

"Wh...What is it?" Kisari asked, startled. If one could see her face they would notice her eyes just about jumped out of their sockets. She forgot to hide her book of poetry and jumped up, heading to the door. She opened her door to find Zihark and Volke outside, the latter holding a plate of food that was almost gone.

"I was told by Ike to make sure you and Volke eat food at every meal, whether in private or, preferably, with everyone else," Zihark answered calmly. "Now, if you could follow me and get some food? Volke is almost done with his meal, but you've been skipping everything but lunch lately. I'll need to keep an eye on you."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

During this time, phase two of Operation Snoop was being enacted by Soren. With Kisari now forcibly removed for nourishment, Soren could search through her room for evidence of her eating anything. He was also checking if she had any bottles of honey. As Soren slowly opened her door, he was greeted by the site of a messy bed and a lone book on the floor next to the bed. Her dresser had one bottle of honey on it, but this bottle had been emptied. No longer did it contain honey, it contained blood. Her blood, he assumed.

As he was about to leave, he felt the need to look at the book. Flipping it open to a random page, he was surprised by writings made in blood. However, the real surprise was that it was not written in modern tongue, but in the ancient language! _I was unaware that she was fluent in the old tongue..._Soren thought. _Maybe I should read some of it aloud?_

As Soren did this, he unconsciously added some magical energy to the words he read aloud. A deep-set frown took over his face; his eyes looked quite close to crying. A mass of black energy formed around him, then compressed into a ball the size of his fist. The words were far from over, though. Soren continued to chant, spellbound, and the mass kept growing and compressing. Finally, as he reached the end of the page, the compressed mass was twice the size of his head. He tried to further compress it with commands in the ancient language and his own magic, yet found he could not.

Soren decided to carry this mass with him to the deck and, finding nobody around, fired it at a nearby cliff of a small island. The cliff was obliterated, as was a good deal of the rocky outcrop that was the small, insignificant island. Amazed by its power, he ran back to Kisari's room to claim the book for battle and study. Alas, he arrived at her room only to see Kisari opening the door. Cursing under his breath, he decided the only way to get that book would be to get it now. "Kisari, don't close that door. I saw a magical tome in your room, and one that is quite suspicious at that. Most people frown upon those with tomes of the Elder magics."

"Elder magics? I'm not sure I know what you mean. And why were you looking in my room?" Kisari demanded, furious.

"Because I wanted to see if you were eating on your own time. I did this to Volke as well," Soren replied semi-honestly. "Elder magic is often called Dark magic. Does that ring a bell perhaps?"

"Not really, and I only have my diary in this room anyways. It sure as hell isn't an Elder tome or whatever the fuck you want to call it," Kisari fumed. "Now do you mind going the fuck _away_?"

"Tch, improper language for a lady. And I won't go away until I have that tome, that's a promise," Soren frostily responded, his voice like a freezing cold knife on her neck. As things appeared to be getting out of hand, Ilyana and Zihark showed up from different hallways leading to Kisari's room. Zihark was there to make sure Kisari wasn't about to purge her food, and Ilyana was checking up on Soren due to the fact that he was supposed to be done investigating three minutes ago.

"Sor, what are you doing?" Ilyana inquired innocently. "And why is your Elwind tome out?"

"Kisari, you better not be throwing up your food," Zihark warned, sighing. Zihark and Ilyana noticed that behind Kisari was a book of pure black, and she seemed to be fighting to protect it. Soren had the tome surround him in wind as he poured energy into the spell, until it was strong enough to compress into an offensive blast capable of flinging a person a good many feet and cutting them to ribbons. However, Soren redirected the winds after they passed Kisari and used them to drag the book to him. With the tome in hand, he left the room only to be confronted by his beloved Ilyana and Zihark.

"Soren," Zihark began, "Should you really be stealing from Kisari? I'm pretty sure theft is a crime, and punishable. Return the book to her, or I'll report this to Ike."

"You seem to not understand. When I was checking her room for food that had been consumed, I found this Elder tome. No Laguz would keep a magic tome in their room, for they don't use magic. She must be planning to sell it to someone, and since _none _of our allies use Elder magic, she must be planning to sell it to the enemy," Soren explained slowly, as if he was talking to a small child. "Therefore, I just confiscated this possibly dangerous item."

"Sor, is this really okay? The nice man, Zi...um, Zihark, right? Well, Zihark has a point. Stealing isn't very nice at all," Ilyana complained.

Sighing, Soren tucked the tome into his robes. "Ilyana, were you not listening? This is a tome of _Elder magic_, Dark magic as it is often called. It feeds off of the negative emotions like depression, rage, hatred, lust, envy, jealousy, and morbidity. It is, of course, more powerful and pure in the form of honest depression, while the emotions like envy and jealousy don't fuel magic very well. In short, a strong Druid or Shaman of the Elder magics only have some bad experiences in their life to draw the memory of sorrow from, and are not actually bad people," Soren droned on.

"But that is neither here nor there. Point is, our magic specialists, Rhys, Mist, you, and I, don't have formal training in the Elder magics. It has to be for someone outside our group, likely an enemy."

"So then the weak ones are jealous people or people who are cruel hearted?" Zihark asked, not quite grasping the information before Soren's summery. "And you think Kisari is working with someone like that?"

"Of course," Ilyana answered for Soren. "All magics serve good better than evil, which is why magic is so pure. Sorrow is an emotion that, while negative, is not a tainting emotion and is closest to a positive emotion than any other negative feelings. I guess Sor thinks she is working with a Shaman or Druid. Most of the rare group of Elder Magicians all work for Daein, which is why you feel this way, right?"

"Exactly, Ily. There is no doubt in my mind that working with a Shaman or Druid means she is a traitor," Soren confirmed.

During this conversation, Kisari had begun to rise from the ground. Noticing, Soren grabbed Ilyana's hand and rushed to Ike. Kisari was close behind during the whole dash, but was unable to catch the braided mage and his fiancé. "Ike, here is something suspicious I found in Kisari's room. Volke is clear at the moment."

Ike took the tome and opened it, looking at the words. "Hm, it looks like one of your books Soren. Laguz don't use magic so I guess this means you should research it a bit."

By then, Kisari had just caught up, her eyes screaming murder. "I want my diary back."

"Are diaries written in the Ancient language with the power to cast Elder magic?" Soren retorted, and proceeded to cast a spell from her book. The dark energy this time spiraled in a double helix around Soren, and many tendrils grew to attack those who stood too close to him. Kisari was knocked back and felt as if her life had been partly drained. "Do you believe me now? This is the Elder Nosferatu, which was altered into a Light spell in the early days of the Church to combat what they called 'The Power of the Evil Goddess' that was the Elder magics of the time."

"Sor, just give it back to her. She can't use magic and she is our friend and ally," Ilyana pleaded, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Fine Ily, I can't say no to you when you're like that, even if it would mean my death..." Soren sighed deeply, and tossed Kisari the book. "Maybe I should explain. Recently five thousand gold was stolen from the treasury on board as well. I checked Jill first, seeing as she is part of a Daein battalion. Then I checked you and Volke under the pretense of seeing if you were eating properly or at all. No one but Ike and I knew that I was looking for a traitor."

"But is one tome of the Evil Goddess enough to make her the one who stole our funds?" Rhys asked, coming from nowhere and shocking everyone into an eerie silence. "Lethe and Mordecai found the gold in the room of one of the on board Chefs who assist Oscar with out meals, anyways."

"Oh," Soren mumbled, defeated. "I, uh, hmph. I was... wrong, Kisari. I'm sorry."

"You should be, stupid Parentless bastard!" Kisari fumed, face contorted in rage. She then hurried back to her room to stow her diary of poems and stab a few holes into her walls.

"Now that that's settled, I have to go back to Elincia on the _Nautilus_. I really can't leave her alone on the Begnion ship with that damned apostle-child," Ike griped, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I can't stand her either," Soren admitted. "Good luck with our resident Fairy-Tale princess and that damn infantile excuse of an Apostle."

"Thanks Soren. Your moral support is always appreciated, especially when you're being serious and not sarcastic," Ike grinned, giving a half-wave to his close friend as he headed off.

Not surprisingly, that freaky shop girl Aimee was running after him. Noticing, Ike burst into a run himself and left the odd fan-girl of a woman behind. "Come back, I love you!" Aimee cried, unable to keep up.

It was Ilyana who consoled her, much to Soren's chagrin. "Now there, I'm sure he just has more important things to worry about. One day he'll be ready for love, and if you keep showing him you're still interested as time goes on, he'll remember you when he is ready," Ilyana said soothingly, holding the sorrowful lady close. "Let him run free while he wants to, you have all the time in the world to reel him in once he's ripe."

_Please stop it now Ily, Soren_ mentally begged, _I just positively want to vomit now! Saying such sickeningly sweet lies, and you two treating Ike like he is nothing but prey and has to bend to your will because he has none of his own. Give me a break, he is destined for greatness! He will marry Elincia or Mia possibly, with how well those two get along. He desires nothing but to escape from this wretched woman who treats him like a servant or object to be acquired. Hell, he'll marry LETHE over Aimee, and those odds are _**lower **_than none!_

Luckily for the braided mage, his musings of disgust passed the time required for the shop girl to be pacified. Aimee went off her own way, and Soren took his Fiancé's hand to walk away with her to get a snack. It was about that time when Ilyana would want second breakfast.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Princess Crimea, you do realize that asking for assistance will cost you, correct?" Sanaki asked. "Your ties to your motherland will need strengthening. Our relations have been less than adequate as of late, which I truly resent."

"Y-yes, I understand. I don't care the cost, I just want to save my people, to make them safe and happy," Elincia confessed, realizing that she was at the mercy of an empire that could possibly be more dangerous than Daein and Ashnard. "Please, help me save them."

"I will consider it, and we will continue this negotiation once we are back in the capitol," Sanaki grinned, enjoying the look of anxiety on the face of the helpless princess.

"Tch, nobility," Ike muttered to himself, standing at Elincia's side, "Can't even finish a simple matter in one meeting. Either you want to help or you don't."

Much to Elincia's disdain, it seemed the Apostle had heard his comment. "Now really, is this a simple matter, boy? You're so disrespectful, so crude. Are all commoners as challenged as you are in the ways of courtesy and logistics? We're discussing the liberation of a whole nation, not some simple aiding of a peer."

"If you don't mind me saying, I think it's foolish to merit people based on their birth. Do all good rulers have good children? Do all poor people have only poor descendants? You forget that Ashnard's father was a even-headed man, and a good politician. My father taught me all he knew about recent rulers, and he was a very wise, strong man. Therefore I know of the purity in the late king, that same trait lacking in Ashnard," Ike began to counter, successfully keeping his cool. "Do you forget the story of Sigmund? A peasant by birth, he became one of the strongest and wealthiest men who wasn't nobility. He actually was _richer _than many nobles of the Beorc nations. So please, don't judge me as a commoner, it's not befitting of a young ruler; especially the one who hears the wisdom of the Goddess. Surely Ashera is not so judgmental?"

"Learn your place, mercenary!" Sanaki snarled. "Honestly if you were not so valued by Princess Crimea I'd have you killed for treason for your words today."

"Treason for trying to explain why not to be overly judgmental? Besides, you have no authority over Crimeans at the moment. After negotiations you might, but by then it will be too late. My tactician has taught me about the rule of _Ex Post Facto, _and you can not convict me for anything I do now until after you make a rule against it that has merit on Crimeans," Ike smirked, confident in himself. "If negotiations are finished until we arrive, I'll escort Elincia back to her room on the _Enterprise._"

"No no, Princess Crimea will be given a new, appropriate room on the _Nautilus. _A princess, even of a fallen nation, should not share quarters with such lowlife commoners," Sanaki insisted, glaring at the blue haired boy with extreme distaste.

"Interesting, you plan on separating Elincia from we who protect her? Not gonna happen. I'll fight the entire armies of Begnion and Daein alone to ensure her safety. I promised my father I'd protect her on this mission, just like I swore to protect my sister. I won't leave her here to be mocked or even abused by the likes of you!" Ike seethed, his patience worn out. "I don't care what Elincia will say about it, I'll take her off this ship against her will for her own good."

Surprisingly, Sanaki began giggling. "This boy is amusing with his stupidity and lack of etiquette. Princess, you should punish him for his treacherous words and lack of respect. He doesn't even acknowledge your position and treats you like a fellow peasant."

"It's fine, I have no authority anyways as of now... I'm a princess of a broken nation that isn't even controlled by my family line as of now. Basically, I am a commoner as of late," Elincia lamented, "I've lived as one all my life anyways. But please, can't we compromise? Maybe Sir Ike and a few of his comrades could serve as my guards on this ship?"

"If you feel it's needed, then fine. You may bring three guards," Sanaki pouted childishly.

"Thank you. Sir Ike, please bring Sir Kieran and Madam Titania, if possible," Elincia requested.

"On it, Elincia. I'll brief them on the mission, but dealing with these Begnion aristocrats for this much time at once will cost a little extra once we restore you to the throne," Ike warned before turning around and leaving, his cape billowing behind him.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hello Zihark, it's a great day to be outside, isn't it?" Jill asked conversationally.

"Yes, the breeze is calm and reassuring, cool and gentle. Wonderful for such a nice, warm day," Zihark smiled, basking in the feel of it all.

"Besides, all the Sub-Humans are below deck, fouling up the air. Especially that emo chick. She should just kill herself already. It would make life easier for all of us," Jill complained. "I don't understand why Ike is so tolerant of those creatures. In Daein we'd lance them before they could even shift."

"That's precisely why I left that egotistical nation. Everyone there is so full of themselves and their race, hating all Laguz for no reason. An enemy of the Laguz is an enemy of mine. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but your intolerance will alienate you and I, and it's also unlikely that you will find many friends on this ship," Zihark sighed, and walked away to a different spot to be alone and nap in the glory of the day.

"What the heck is wrong with him?" Jill asked the air. Her confusion was interrupted by her stomach growling. "I guess I'll have to go below deck again for lunch. We really should stop allowing those beasts to foul the air..."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In the mess hall, almost everyone was eating their lunch. Zihark was still dreaming above deck, and Kisari was lost with her introspective thoughts and concepts. As such, it was quite noisy and crowded in the room, despite its large size. Ike stood up to make an announcement; yet however, nobody was paying attention to him.

Resorting to swinging his sword into his metal plate, he caused a loud clanging noise that startled everyone in the room. "Listen up!" Ike ordered. "Titania, Kieran, and I will be on the _Nautilus _as Princess Elincia's bodyguards until we reach land. I'm leaving Soren in charge during that time. That's all."

Everyone promptly resumed their meal, eager to eat the fish that Oscar had prepared. The Larunic Bass was a rare breed of fish that was only found in this area of the waters, and therefore a rare treat for everyone on board. Not content with this though, Oscar had to personalize the dish, using herbs and a little bit of Limien Juice that complimented the fish's mellow flavor. (1) There was mead for the adults and an odd, bubbling mixture for those who were not yet old enough for alcohol.

Seeing this concoction, Soren felt the need to inquire about the potentially dangerous substance. "Just what is it, Oscar?"

"It's something new I made. I carbonated water, added sugar and some natural flavorings, and stirred it all together until the sugar dissolved. I call it Pop, since the bubbles are always popping and giving off fizzling sounds. There are both Pomery Pop and Blackberry Pop," Oscar explained proudly. "Taste it and tell me it isn't delicious."

Reluctantly, Soren took a sip. Swallowing it greedily, he found himself drinking more before his brain even processed how good it tasted. "I'll admit, you've outdone yourself this time. However, I'm more interested in the mead..."

"Ah, but you're not old enough to drink. I don't care how much you love honey, it doesn't justify you drinking a honey based alcoholic drink," Oscar shook his head.

"It would be irresponsible of me to let you have any."

Disappointed yet not discouraged, Soren headed off to the room of none other than Kisari. Upon arrival he opened the door without knocking and cut straight to the chase. "I know you like honey, and I know you are a thief by trade. They're serving mead in the Mess Hall for lunch, along with an extremely rare fish. How about you come with me and sneak a tankard of mead away for each of us?"

"Or I could get one for myself. I still hate you, and you're Parentless. I see no reason to even acknowledge your existence," Kisari huffed, writing in her diary.

"You seem be much less intelligent than Volke. He'd understand and list a price the second I suggested it," Soren continued while rolling his eyes.

"Hm, my price for stealing you a bit of mead? Three hundred gold," Kisari smirked. "Pay up or give up."

Smiling, Soren handed over the gold. "It's a good thing I came to you... Volke would have charged at least five hundred. While were at it though, I was wondering if you could make copies of your so-called 'Diary.' I think the group would profit if we sold copies to our resident merchants."

Scowling, Kisari replied with a mere two words: "Hell No."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

That night, Elincia and her small contingent of guards moved over to the Begnion vessel. "Good thing we're only a couple days from land, I hate these arrogant aristocrats. They are the ones without any manners..." Ike grumbled.

"Ike, those aren't opinions that will help our cause," Titania chided. "Besides, aren't they allowing us to stay on this nice ship? And they are considering helping us to overthrow a whole country. I'd say they are being very kind and polite."

"Perhaps, but on a personal relations level it's a different story..." Ike yawned. "Eh, I'll take first watch. Titania, I'll wake you up in a few hours for your shift."

"Wait, I'll take first shift! I'm not even tired yet, and I could stay on guard for days to protect Princess Elincia! I've determined I'll never fail you again, my liege!" Kieran boasted, kneeling.

"Alright, but no more than three hours for your shift, then you wake me up. Understand?" Ike asked, and received a vigorous nod from the Cavalier. "Well then, I'm hitting the hay. 'Night Elincia, sleep well."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

(1) The Limien is a Tellius-only citrus fruit. Its juice is tangy yet smooth, making it easy to enjoy and a great touch on many seafood dishes. When stored properly it can exist in its juice form for years without spoiling. It's very akin to a Lemon, hence the similar name. They are even in the same scientific genus, for those who care. The Larunic bass is also fictional.

Elf Princess Kiri: Cool! Oscar discovered soda pop! XDDD Sorry I took so long! D:

Archsage Soren: So, despite what feels like an abrupt end, I'm pretty happy with it. I hope all you readers are as well. Don't forget about that forum of mine, found under Fire Emblem as "Pairing votes for DWVL" There is also a suggestion board and a discussion board. Despite the inactivity, I try to check it at least twice a week, so it's a good way to contact me and your fellow readers. Also please review, tell me what you think about this chapter. I hope it was at least interesting.

Soren: You are so stupid sometimes. Just because you act like it wasn't any good doesn't mean that they will review to make you feel better. The pity card DOES NOT WORK!

Archsage Soren: Um, right. Like I said though, I liked it but I don't know if anyone else will. My tastes are not often similar to other peoples and therefore my own opinion is useless in determining the success of the chapter. Well, thanks for reading. Everyone, thank **Elf Princess Kiri** for beta reading, without her this story would be a bit of a mess...


End file.
